Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets
by coco6561
Summary: When a young boy who is somehow able to pilot an IS gets forced into the IS Academy who knows what will happen. This boy has a dark past that may lead to the secret of why males can't pilot IS Units. Can this 10 year old with a body full of secrets survive a school full of women and figure out his unknown past?
1. Chapter 1

Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets

Hello this is my first Infinite Stratos fan fiction. I had this idea for a while but I never had the drive to actually write it until now. I'm not experienced with writing but I hope to improve as I go chapter by chapter. This story is about a young boy about 10 years old entering the IS academy. Despite the young age he can handle himself (Maybe). How he can pilot an IS and why he can is a mystery. This will be more a humor fan fiction with a plot. I do not own the Infinite Stratos series or its characters.

Side note- ( ) represents a characters thoughts

Our story begins in an all-girl school (with one special exception.) The IS Academy, the academy designed to train pilots of IS units for the future. This is an all-female school because only the IS units only respond to people with XX chromosomes. Making males unable to pilot them… except for one famous boy, Ichika Orimura. For some reason he's the only man in the world to pilot an IS unit for reason unknown. But that's enough introductions for now, so let's begin on a clear morning with our first male pilot.

Ichika's P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BEEP … BEEP BEEP BEEP … BEEP BEEP BEEP *Click*

"Five more minutes Chifuyu-nee." I rolled over onto bed trying to get some more sleep. I had a whole night of studying IS mechanics with Tatenshi who was dressed as a teacher with a short skirt and fake glasses. It was very hectic but it did help me understand everything I needed to know for the test. Only things went south when Houki, Laura, and Cecilia got involved and some holes were made in the walls. In the end we all got scolded by Chifuyu-nee and as a bonus I got an attendance book to the face. Sometimes it felt like some Mondays weren't worth getting up in the morning.

(MONDAY!) I instantly got up and looked at my alarm clock with panic. Those green lights to my dismay were arranged in a way that showed 7:22. (Shoot 7:22 class starts in eight minutes!) If I was late to class again Chifuyu-nee would kill me. Quickly putting on the IS uniform I bolted out the door and sprinted to room 1-1. ( Please don't let me be late, please don't let me be late.)

As I sprinted to make it before the bell I got lost in my thoughts and failed to notice another student walking in front of me.

"Watch out." I spoke loudly but even so I ran into her knocking us both down. Being on top of her I quickly got off of her before someone saw and got the wrong idea again. Looking at her facedown she looked really small height-wise.(Man she looks like she's even shorter than Laura.)

"Ow watch where you're going you jerk." She said in a muffled voice still on the floor rubbing her short brown hair. I wanted to help her up but the first bell was about ring any second. Against my better judgement I had to worry about myself if I wanted to not be scolded.

"I'm really sorry but I need to get to class and you should to." I bowed to show her I meant my apology and continued running to Class 1-1 before time ran out. Making a right at the end of the hallway I knew I could make it to class on time. (She seems like a weird girl.)

Unknown P.O.V

Although the floor was pretty comfy I was told to go to this 1-1 class by some adult woman at this time. (Man I just got here and already I get attacked.) Getting off the floor I brushed the dirt off my clothes and continued moving forward.

"Ok that class 1-1 has got to be here somewhere." Once again I was talking to myself like a psycho or something. (I really got to make some friends here like that woman said.) Of course I wouldn't want a friend like that women who slammed me to the ground and ran off.

"Man the nerve of some people, I hope that girl gets hit by a book or something, and…I'm doing it again." Covering my mouth stopped and came to a fork in the hall. (Umm ok the green haired women said to make go: right, right, left right, left. Or was it: right, right, left right, right?) I stood there rubbing my forehead hoping my memory would remember. "Come on brain don't fail me now."

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz" The sound of the bell startled me making me jump a little. I turned my head to find the source of the weird noise but it suddenly stopped.

(Great I'm lost to wherever I'm needed to be so I've got no time to lose… well guess I got a 50/50 shot to get to class 1-1.) I made a left turn hoping I chose right and continued to search for this class 1-1 place.

Third person P.O.V

After Ichika's late entry to class he found himself trying to explain to his sister/sensei his reason for arriving late.

"Forgive me Chifuyu-nee,"

"It's Orimura Sensei…"

"Right… anyway Orimura sensei I accidently overslept and accidently ran into a girl along the way which was why I was late." Ichika looked down at the floor feeling guilty for messing up such an insignificant task.

"So your saying you were late because you valued talking to a girl over heading to your class?"

"Th-that's not it at all Orimura-Sensei."

"That doesn't matter now Ichika, just take your seat." All eyes were on the male pilot as he walked to his desk.

(Really Ichika? It's not like you to be late) thought a Japanese brunette covering her face with her hands.

(-sigh- oh Ichika-san)

(I expect better from you my bride.)

(-sigh- your still an idiot Ichika.)

"Now that everyone is here Ms. Yamada has an announcement for all of you." Chifuyu turned to Ms. Yamada giving her the floor.

"Ok everyone before I give out the IS maneuver test we have a special new transfer student joining us." She spoke slowly sounding out the special part.

(Transfer student?) Every student in the class thought. The students in class 1-1 were no strangers to receiving transfer students.

"Sensei where is she from?"

"Is she a cadet representative?"

"Does she have a weird trait or something?)

"What do you mean by special Maya-sensei?" The questions kept pouring in one by one from all the female students and Maya was starting to look overwhelmed.

"Umm well… you see… the thing is uhhh," The green haired teacher was at a loss for words when a light bulb appeared over her head. "How about you see for your selves and ask then. He's very shy so be nice to him. Please come in Mr. Silver,"

(He?) The whole class thought aloud. They all knew only women (plus Ichika) could pilot Infinite Stratos. Was there really a second male pilot? Many males had claimed they could pilot an IS unit after Ichika registered into the academy, but they all turned out to be frauds and were denied access. The class looked to the door to catch a glimpse of him to give this rumor a verdict.

…

…

…

...

Everyone keep their eyes open waiting for someone to enter but the door just stayed there motionless. "Um don't be shy Mr. Silver please come in," Still no footsteps or creek of a door opening were heard or seen. (That's odd.) Maya went outside to check and returned looking a little panicked. "He's not here Miss. Orimura."

"I thought I told you to escort him here"

"I was busy with preparing the tests so I gave him directions. Maybe he got lost or something?" Ms. Yamada then noticed the glare in Chifuyu's eyes. The type of glare that fix-this-now-or-else. "um Miss Orimura?"

"Well go find him now" She declared with of force in her voice as she banged her fist on the desk. The desk now had a fist mold imprinted into it.

She stood there frozen for a second- "r-r-ri-right away Ms. Orimura." Ms. Yamada quickly ran out the door to search for the rumored second special male pilot. So fast Ichika swore he saw Maya leave a trail of smoke behind her. (I better find him quickly before something happens.)

"Anyway while Ms. Yamada is boy hunting I'll hand out your tests." Said Chifuyu as she handed out the test through the aisle. "You will have one hour to complete it. If you finish early put your head down or something. Good luck and begin." All the students picked up their pens and begun filling out answers, except for one.

(Another male pilot? I wonder what he's like?) Ichika couldn't help but wonder what this man would be like. Having a male friend to hang out with in the academy would certainly make this easier for him. (Not that I enjoy the girls company but sometimes a man just needs some guy time)

*SMACK*

Ichika found his face flat on his desk with a binder on top of the back his head. A feeling he knew too well. "If you have time to day dream Ichika then you have time to take your test, get to work."

"Yes Orimura- sensei" Ichika replied with a sigh. (I can't let everyone's hard work helping me study go to waste.) He picked up his pen and began taking the test he studied all night for. Still the mystery second pilot was in the back of his mind.

So here's the first chapter of "Infinite Young Science" (Name subject to change.) Please give me a chance and continue reading. I know there are a lot of grammar issues and I'm pretty inexperienced with grammar so if you notice an error PM me and let me know how to fix it so I can improve. I ask that if you read this, please review. Give me all your thoughts good and bad to give me the motivation to continue writing. Your reviews will determine how long it will take for the next chapter to appear. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next time on "YS" Ichika and his harem friend's talk about what the new boy could be like. Meanwhile our mystery young boy isn't in even in the academy for two hours and he's already in a fight for his life. Tune in next time to find out what happens. This is Coco6561 signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for continuing to read this story. I worked overtime to write this chapter and revise it a few times. On a side note I'm sorry for spelling Ichika's name wrong in the last chapter but I made sure to fix it. Remember to tell me what you think in the review section and enjoy. I'll be splitting chapter 2 into three parts. The boy meeting Rin, Ichika and his friend's theories of the new boy, and Rin Vs the new kid. (The boys name will be revealed soon. I'm getting sick of calling him "The Kid".)

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos

"Man why do I have to do all the heavy lifting just because I'm the only one in my class with a personal IS?" This question came from Huang Lingyin (better known as Rin) as she walked down the hall carrying a box that was supposed to be delivered to the main office. Being the only person in class 1-2 with a personal IS made her the class rep.

(Why couldn't I have been in the same class as Ichika like Houki and the others?) She put down the box not because it was heavy but to sit and have a minute to herself. (Not that I hate my class but I'd rather be near Ichika, and the others get to be with him the entire afternoon.) Rin had asked to be moved to class 1-1 multiple times but it ended with the same answer.

"We want to spread out the personal IS users to make classes fair for events and for the users to help their classmates." This was the same answer Rin got from the headmaster every time she applied to change classes. Eventually Rin gave up trying to change to Ichika's class.

(Make classes fair my foot, two of the classes get one personal IS user and you give one class five of them. How the hell can you call that fair?)

"-cuse me" The sound of another voice snapped Rin out of her train of thought. She noticed someone talking to her. "Excuse me miss do you know where class 1-1 is?" She stood up to chat with the person.

"Oh, of course little boy, you just…" Rin stopped herself from speaking. (Wait a boy? How did he get in here?)

"I just what?" the small kid asked again. Rin took a few second to take a look at this mysterious boy. He was light skinned, looked American, had brown hair, brown eyes, and was a little on the short side. The top of his head only came up to the bottom of Rin's neck. The expression on his face also told her he had no idea where to go.

(More importantly how did he get in here? IS Academy is very well guarded and anyone would notice if a man walked in here, especially a young boy.) Something didn't feel right to Rin. Trespassing on IS Academy ground was a national crime. (There's no way a little kid could get in here so why is he standing in front of me?)

"Um, do you know where this class 1-1 place is or not?" the boy asked again in a rushed tone. He was late to going to class 1-1 and was starting to run out of patience.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rin asked changing the subject.

"I asked you a question first. Where's class 1-1?"

"Why do want to go to class 1-1?"

"Because I need to…. Actually that's classified." The kid took a quick breath of relief. (Almost gave away information)

"Then I'll ask again, who are you and what are you doing here?" Rin was beginning to get suspicious.

"None of your business you know what? Forget it I'll find this class 1-1 place myself." The boy turned around and began to walk off. "Thanks for nothing."

(That boy is definitely up to something.) The last time an unauthorized person entered IS Academy she turned out to be an assassin sent to kill Ichiga. Although the odds of a little boy being an assassin were unlikely, Rin wasn't going to let him get close to Ichika. She reached the boy just before he left and grasped his wrist.

"Let me go please."

"No way, you're coming with me to the main office so I can figure out who you are."

"Look its classified stuff, I just need to find class 1-1 so let me go already." The boy began to struggle to try to break loose but he had no success. Rin being older and having training as a pilot gave her a huge advantage.

"I said you're coming with me now stop making this difficult you little brat." Rin kept pulling the boy, almost like dragging him across the floor.

"I said let me go you… um you…" (Think of an insult man) After a quick glance at the girl's body he noticed something missing… well more like two something's. "Let me go you washboard." The moment those words reached Rin's ears she immediately let him go and stopped.

"What did you just call me?" Rin slowly asked with her hands balling up into fists.

"I said you're a flat chest you washboard." Clearly the kid did not know about the Representative of China. She easily becomes enraged when someone mocks her bust size. If there was one thing Rin hated the most, it was being made fun of for her petite chest. Being in a school where the chests of most girls could be compared to fruit didn't help at all.

"No one and I mean NO ONE talks about me like that." Rin had that yandere look her in eyes as she turned toward the boy cracking her knuckles, and then assumed a fighting pose. Her right arm glowed for a second and as the glow faded her arm was covered in a red metal. With her IS partial deployed she began approaching him to deliver her "Justice".

"Wait you have your own IS!" the boy once again gave her a glance but stopped at her eyes. It was as if her pupils disappeared and all that was left was a white look in those evil eyes instantly told the boy he crossed the line.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry," the boy pleaded and began backing up to put some distance between himself and this psycho girl, but she continued to walk slowly towards him with a sadistic smile. (How do I get myself into these messes?) he wondered ad the sweat poured down his body.

To be continued.

The next part of this features Ichika and his friends chatting about this unknown male pilot, meanwhile the teachers continue their search before the boy can get into trouble. (Too late for that)

Let me know what you think in the reviews so I can improve and PM me about any grammar mistakes you may fine. Thank you for reading.

This is Coco6561 signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Infinite Stratos: Young Science CH. 3

Thank you for reading so far. I'm trying to wrap up the beginning by chapter five. Sorry this took a while, I got sick with a little disease called laziness. Now then let's get on with the story.

{While the new kid tries to stay alive let's check in on Ichika and the others.}

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Everyone pencils down and pass your papers up," Chifuyu commanded. The buzz signaled the end of the hour for the test as the students passed their answers up to the front where Miss Orimura collected them. Once she gathered them all she left them on Miss Yamada's for her to grade when she returned. (Maya hasn't returned with the boy yet, where did that little idiot get to?

Chifuyu grabbed her cell phone to check if Maya found him yet. "Maya have you found the boy yet?"

"No not yet Miss Orimura I better go look for him before he gets hurt or something.) "Class I have work to do right now, you are all to remain here until myself or Miss Yamada return or until the lunch bell rings." "Which ever happens first, am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." The whole class responded.

"Do what you want then." With that said Chifuyu left the room to look for the young male. As soon as she was gone the girls all began to chat about the recent test and other events inside the academy. Mostly they were talking about the rumored second male pilot Maya had mentioned earlier. They guessed what country he was from and what his personality would be like. Ichika on the other hand wanted to rest his head for a few minutes after all thinking.

(At least that's the last big exam for a while.) He used his arms as a pillow to try to get comfortable. Emphasis on try as Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura all moved to his seat to talk with him about what was going on.

"Ichika-san how do you think you did?" Ichika looked up and saw Cecilia speaking to him.

"Well… I'm pretty sure I did well enough to not fail it."

"Pathetic, as my bride you should be earning scores nothing less than perfect." Laura crossed her arms over her chest.

"All that studying was to help you Ichika so you better not have wasted it." Houki added in.

"I know, I know but all these IS equations and physics are pretty hard to grasp. I need to understand these things if I want to get stronger."

"If you need help with school work I don't mind tutoring you Ichika." Charlotte proposed. (A tutoring session means I can be alone with Ichika.)

"Hold on." Houki added in getting between Ichika and Charlotte. "Ichika allow me to teach you everything you need to know about IS physics. No matter how long it takes." She spoke the last part quietly.

"If anyone is tutoring Ichika-san it should be someone with knowledge and experience like me." Cecilia put her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to let the others have time alone with Ichika.

"It's a husband's job to assist the wife if he's in trouble. Leave this to me." Laura remembered this advice from Clarissa. (This is my chance like in that manga I read.)

"Can't we all just study together in the resource center?" Ichika proposed. He didn't want the girls to get into another feud over something unimportant. The four maidens in love sighed.

"After all this time you're still a failure as a wife Ichika." Laura gave Ichika a look of disappointment.

"You don't understand the heart of a women do you Ichika?" Charlotte said while shaking her head.

(Did I do something wrong?) Ichika wondered. (It's just studying for school right?)

"Anyway do you guys think what Miss. Yamada said is true?" Houki asked trying to change the subject. She wanted to get off this subject before Ichika broke her heart again with his denseness. (How can you not understand my feelings Ichika?)

"Do you mean about there being a second male pilot?" Cecilia asked to which Houki nodded. "I'm not sure; I thought Ichika-san was the only exception."

"Well it could be possible." Charlotte said. "Maybe this is the start of males being able to pilot the IS?"

"Just a second." Laura interrupted. "This so called man may just end up being another Dunois incident." The "Dunois Incident" as everyone called it was the time when a second male had been admitted into IS Academy. A few days later it had been revealed the "boy" was actually a girl named Charlotte Dunois; the Ichika was good friends with. The group turned their heads towards Charlotte who was kneading her hands nervously.

"I only did it one time." Charlotte blushed. (Geez, you enter an academy as a guy one time and no one lets you forget about it.) "Besides I don't think the officials would make the same mistake twice."

"I don't about the rest of you, but I would be happy to have another guy here besides myself. You know to do guy stuff, being surrounded by women all the time can get old." Ichika said with a chuckle. However the girls didn't have the same reaction to his statement.

"So what your saying is that we're boring, is that it Ichika?" Cecilia gave Ichika a piercing glare that began to scare the man.

(Better think of something before she summons her Bits.) "No not at its just… it would be nice to do some guy stuff like throw a football, talk about guy stuff or something that only men do." Cecilia stopped glaring at Ichika after hearing his reasoning.

"Anyway let's make sure to make him feel welcome to the academy when we meet him." Charlotte suggested. The group continued their chat discussing possible personalities for the new male pilot.

-Scene Chance-

Male kids P.O.V.

{Meanwhile things have gone from bad to worse with Rin and the kid. Let's watch}

(Why won't this crazy chick just leave me be?) The boy sidestepped to dodge another of her punches and ducked to avoid a kick. For the past 20 minutes he had been keeping himself unharmed but he didn't know how long. He back flipped to avoid yet another punch.

"Just stay still and take your punishment like a man." The girl charged at him preparing her deployed arm to make contact with him by making a fist.

"What idiot would do something like that?!" He jumped a high distance with a front flip to get over her and avoid her fist. (Pant… Pant… I can't keep dodging forever I need to calm her down before my bones become puzzle pieces.) Preparing his thoughts for a moment the kid knew what to say.

"It's ok that your flat-chested, I don't have those things on my chest either and you don't see me complaining." He then patted his chest to emphasize his point. Clearly the kid never had a health class or a lesson on human anatomy. He swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears.

"You've got guts for mocking me in a situation like this, but now I'm going to make you spill them. Prepare yourself you phantom task agent" Out of nowhere a giant axe materialized in her deployed hand. She lifted it like it was make of feathers but it could hurt like iron. "Now you're going to die."

"You have a giant double bladed weapon to? Th- that's not fair! And I'm not this phantom task person; you must have me mixed up with someone else." Sweat was starting to pour down my body. I was done for, one swipe of that axe and I'd be in two pieces. (Ok Jordan, think of a plan.) Being a 10 year old going against this psycho chick I knew there was only one thing to do.(It's risky, but it's my only hope.) "Hey what's that behind you?" I pointed behind her for good measure praying she would turn around. Luckily she did.

"I don't see anything, what are you talking about kid?" When she looked back towards the boy, he was sprinting down the hall trying to get away. "Why you little-." She returned her IS to its closed form and pursued him.

(Why isn't there anyone here to stop this? I'm too young to die." I heard footsteps behind and I kicked it into high gear as I was literally running for my life. I made a left down another hall hoping to find a miracle that would save me.

-Scene Change-

Third person P.O.V

(This is not good; this is not good at all.) Maya Yamada had been searching for the young kid for about an hour now but her results were fruitless. She had combed over half the academy but he was nowhere to be found. (How did it even get like this?) The Green haired teacher began to recall the events that took place early morning.

Flashback

Miss Yamada was in the teachers' lounge eating a Zongzi for breakfast to start her day. (I just need to print out copies of today's test and everything else should be a breeze.) She took the final bite of her meal and threw out the paper plate. As she gathered her things as she heard the door behind her opened.

"Good morning Miss Yamada I have someone I want you to meet." Chifuyu walked through the door but she wasn't alone.

"Oh, good morning Miss. Ormi-." Maya greeted her with a smile but stopped when she noticed who Chifuyu was with. It was a young boy. He stood beside Chifuyu with his hands behind his head. "Um who's the kid Miss Orimura?" This was odd considering Ichika Orimura was the only male in the school. Another weird thing was that he was wearing an IS Academy uniform. It was a white blazer with shorts and he has a green necktie. Strangly though he wore a light blue gauntlet on his right hand. On his appearance he had chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. (Why is this kid with Miss. Orimura? He shouldn't even be here unless…) Her imagination was getting the best of her.

"Miss. Yamada this may be hard to believe but this young kid is"

"IS HE YOUR SON MISS. ORIMURA?!" Maya screamed. She never thought Chifuyu would open her heart to any man.

*CHOP*

Maya's outburst was met with a quick chop to the head from Chifuyu. "Don't be stupid, I was going to say this young boy is actually able to pilot an IS." She gave her injured friend a minute to process this statement.

"Ehhhh?" Maya couldn't believe this, a second male pilot! "Are you sure he can pilot an IS?"

"I can answer that for you teacher lady." The kid said joining the conservation. He put his right hand over his heart and his arm began to glow. What was once flash was now covered with a Light Aqua metallic arm. No doubt that was the partial deployment of an IS.

(No way.) Maya thought. The kid gave her a smile while he waved his deployed arm to confirm Chifuyu's statement. "Hold on, are you sure this child is a boy? We don't want a repeat of the Dunois incident." (I really don't want have to fill out all that paperwork.)

"The Dunois incident?" the kid asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"His medical records and doctor exams confirm he is indeed in fact male." Chifuyu added. "Starting today he will be in your class when you teach about the IS. Now introduce yourself to your teacher young man." The kid walked to the teacher preparing to introduce himself.

"My name is Jordan Silver, nice to meet you um… I forget your name, I'm sorry." He rubbed his head with his non-deployed hand trying to remember. "I don't know much about Japanese culture." He said while he returned his right arm to normal.

"It's Miss Yamada, I look forward to having you in my class." She politely bowed. After seeing hew bowing Jordan did the same not to be rude. Taking a glance at the kid, Maya noticed something odd about him. "Aren't you a little young to be entering high school?

"Yes, Yes I am." Jordan replied in a way that was similar to what a triangle head shaped kid often said.

"Mr. Silver is only 10 years old Miss. Yamada." Chifuyu answered.

"Wait he's only 10!?" Jordan gave her a nod. "But Miss. Orimura shouldn't a 10 year old be in grade school?" By this point the kid took a white yo-yo out of his pocket and played with it letting the adults talk.

"He's being moved here for his own protection. For reasons I will explain to you later." Chifuyu answered. "Make you print out the copies of the test for your class and take the kid with you. Jordan you do what Miss. Yamada tells you ok?"

"Ok, understood Miss. Umm." He struggled to recall her name. Chifuyu just sighed; the kid had trouble remembering people's names.

"It's Orimura-sensei, make sure you remember It." in a friendly voice. She gave the kid a light tap on the head and walked out of the lounge leaving the kid with Maya. Maya's eyes suddenly grew wide as she remembered something.

(Oh no I forgot to print out the tests! The copy machine is so far away and class will start soon.) The teacher became to panic while Jordan put his yo-yo away. "Ok Jordan I need to run down to the copy room to finish some last-minute work. Stay here for 20 minutes then head to class 1-1. To get there make a right, right, left, right, and another right ok? Good." With that the teacher rushed out of the room leaving Jordan all alone.

"Wait what?" clearly the kid didn't pay attention to much of what Maya said.

End Flashback

(Oh yeah, that's what happened.) Maya thought as she opened another door only to find an empty room. (Now that I think about it, I should've just taken him with me. Then this whole mess could've been avoided.) Maya continued her search the kid hoping to find him first before he met with the wrong crowd.

Scene Change

(This is it I'm going to die; I'm going to totally die now.) Jordan was now literally backed into a corner with Rin slowly approaching him. The look on her face showed frustration and anger.

"This has gone on long enough."

"Ok, ok I surrender, I'll do as you say and go to the main office with you ok?" However Rin ignored his plea and continued to approach him; she deployed the arm of her Shenlong again. "I'll take that as a no."

"Prepare yourself." She ran towards him ready to KO him with one punch. He had nowhere to run or hide from this attack.

(I've got no choice.) Jordan put his right hand over his heart and it began to glow.

"DIE." Rin yelled. Her deployed arm moved forward aiming at the boy's stomach.

*CLANG*

Suddenly all of Rin's momentum was gone. It was as if she hit a sturdy wall of diamond. (What just happened? I'm sure I hit him and hitting a person doesn't make a clang kind of sound.) She gasped when she took another look at the boy. His arm was a light aqua metal that had intercepted her punch. (That's an IS, but they can only be used by women so how is he using that?) While Rin was distracted Jordan used a leg sweep to make her fall down. He then tried to run but his leg was grabbed by Rin's non-deployed arm. He fell to the floor while Rin kept a firm grasp on his leg.

"P-pl-please j-just let me g-go." Jordan said. The fear could be heard in his voice and tears were forming in his eyes.

"Not going to happen you Phant-."One look at his face completely changed Rin's opinion. His scared voices, the tears rolling down his face were only now noticed by her. She felt his leg shaking like a leaf thanks to her iron grip. Rin recalled how back in grade school she was picked on by bullies due to her nationality and name. Only it was Ichika who stood up for her and beat up those bullies. It felt like the same scenario only this time she was the bully and there was no one to help this kid. (He's only a kid. Maybe I've gone too far) with that she let go of his leg.

"Jordan, I finally found you." The duo turned their heads to see Miss. Yamada running towards them. When she reached them she stopped for a minute to catch her breath. She then grabbed her phone and made a call. "Miss. Orimura I found Jordan. I'm taking him and Rin back to class 1-1. Ok see you in a few minutes." she then felt something tugging her dress.

"Miss. Yamada this girl is –hic- is trying to kill me." he was pointing at Rin. Jordan ran behind the teacher trying to hide behind her. Maya saw that Rin and Jordan both had their IS's partially deployed.

"Rin what is the meaning of this?" Maya asked looking mad. Rin looked to the ground feeling guilty.

"I-I thought he was an agent of phantom task." She said quietly. "Then I saw him use an IS and his tears and then… I don't know what came over me." She saw Jordan still hiding behind Maya. He still looked at her like she was a monster. Maya then turned towards Jordan and crouched down to his height.

"It's ok; she didn't mean to hurt you. Let's go to class 1-1 the people there are excited to meet you." She said gently.

"Ok –sniff- Miss. Yamada," Jordan then rubbed his eyes to dry up his tears.

"Excellent, follow me and I'll take you to class 1-1. Rin you can come to." Both of them nodded and they walked with Miss. Yamada to class 1-1. Jordan though stayed on the opposite side of Rin as he was still afraid of her.

Well sorry for the long wait for chapter 3. I had so many ideas that I didn't know which ones to use. I wanted to have a big fight scene but I felt inside the halls of the academy wasn't the right place. Don't worry people, Jordan will get to show off his skills soon and how will he get along with Rin. On a side note I don't plan to have Jordan fall in love with any of Ichikas harem. Themost it will be is just a brother sister relationship. Next time how will class 1-1 react to this 10 year old pilot? On another note please leave me a review. They give me the drive to continue writing more and more. If you see any grammar mistakes let me know. Be patient for chapter 4.

Internet cookie if you got the Phineas and Ferb reference

This is Coco6561 logging out


	4. First Encounters

Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets Ch. 4

Thank you for all the reviews you guys left me. They gave me the drive to finish the chapter today. This story is starting to become popular so thanks again for your support. Now then let's see how Ichika and all the girls react to our 10 year old pilot as he makes his introduction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or anything mentioned in this story. Everything belongs to its respective owner.

Jordan and Rin were following Miss. Yamada to class 1-1. The group was pretty silent with no one knowing what to say after what just happened. Maya walked in front not knowing what to say. Jordan stayed close to the teacher hoping she would protect her from Rin. Rin walked staring at the boy while replaying her action in her mind.

(He's probably still scared of me. I need to think of a way to make this right.) Rin still felt bad over the way she acted to the young boy.

"I'm sorry for getting lost Yamada-sensei." Jordan was trying to break the ice to get a conservation started.

"Don't apologize Jordan-kun, it's only your first day here. I'm the one that should be sorry for leaving you by yourself in this place." She then stopped in front of a door. 'Wait here until I call you in, and please don't wonder off again Jordan-kun." She opened the door and walked inside the classroom. Jordan then looked at Rin nervously kneading his hands and attempting to smile. Neither one knew what to say to the other out of fear and guilt.

Scene Change

Class 1-1 was continuing gossiping and talking about all kinds of things. The talking began to quiet down when everyone noticed Maya walk back into the room.

"Maya-sensei is true there's another male student besides Orimura?" They all looked desperate to know if what she said earlier was true.

"Everyone take your seats I have an announcement to make. Earlier I mentioned we would be having a new special transfer student and yes I can confirm he is male."

"EH!?" was heard through the entire room.

"Wait Miss Yamada, are you sure this time it really is a male?" One of the students asked.

"Medical records and doctor examinations confirm he is 100% male." Maya confirmed. "When he comes in please try not to go crazy and scream or swarm him. Mr. Silver you can come in now." She yelled to the door.

Jordan P.O.V

(Someone get me out of this awkward pause.) Rin and I were just standing there waiting for something to break the ice.

"Umm look about earlier." She wanted to say something to me but I think she was having trouble finding the right words.

I heard my name called by Yamada-sensei, guess it was time to go in. "Sorry I'll see you later." I gave her an awkward wave and turned to the door. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and entered the class room. The first thing I noticed were all the eyes staring at me. There were a ton of mixed reactions ranging from shocked to confusion to disbelief.

"Is he really?"

"How can?"

"But he looks so…"

I reached Yamada-sensei's deck where there was a holograph with my name reading across it. They really had some cool technology.

"Mr. Silver please introduce yourself."

"Oh right." I looked forward preparing to tell the class who I was but all those people looking were scaring me.

"M-my name is Jordan Silver. I'm t-ten years old , I'm from the USA and I'm h-he-here to study at IS Academy with you. It i-is nice to meet you." They all just stared with mixed expressions. (Come on me say something else.) "Um… please take care of me." I said in a squeaky voice as I closed my eyes and bowed. (Way to go me) I thought sarcastically. To make matters worse my face was blushing for some reason. Was I really that nervous? Their silence probably meant I made a bad impression.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" Screams suddenly erupted throughout the room. I think I almost went deaf from their screams.

"HE'S SO CUTE"

"HE'S ADORABLE"

"I JUST WANNA HUG HIM LIKE A TEDDY BEAR."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE A CHILD PRODIGY IN OUR CLASS."

(Wait I'm no prodigy.) Seriously look my name up in the dictionary and you'll find prodigy as the first antonym. My IS piloting skills were really mediocre due to a lack of training and my young age. I don't think any of them knew that though.

"LOOK AT HIS LITTLE BLUSHING FACE."

"CAN WE PINCH HIS CHEEKS?" I felt my sweat drop at this point. Not knowing what to do I gave them a smile which only got them more excited.

"HE'S LIKE THE LITTLE BROTHER I NEVER HAD." By this point all their comments were starting to scare me.

I looked up to survey my future classmates. There were a ton of girls from different countries and one guy. Those girls were scaring me, what do they think I am a Barbie doll? Anyway they all looked pretty unique with different hair styles, uniform designs, and accessories. One girl with silver hair even had an eye patch. (Maybe she's a pirate) I thought. I wanted to ask her but I didn't want another girl trying to kill so I kept that comment to myself. Apart from the girls there was only one boy there, the famous Ichika Orimura. He had his hands over his face muttering something about being more specific next time.

"DAMM IT ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP." A familiar voice was heard the immediately silenced everyone in the room. Not surprisingly it came from Orimura-sensei. She just entered the room and walked up to me. "So care to explain why you were late Silver?"

"Uh well first I didn't know where to go then I got lost then I met this crazy girl who- Ow" She stopped my rambling with a flick to my head. Even though it was just a flick it managed to hurt a lot! (How can a flick hurt this much?)

"It's your first day so I'll let it slide this time but don't let it happen again understand?"

"Yes Orimura-sensei." I was still rubbing the area where she flicked me.

"Now take your seat in the front corner." She pointed to an empty deck in the right corner of the room. I quickly walked over to my seat giving Ichika a quick glance. "Class we will have IS practice in IS stadium 2 in 10 minutes. Miss. Yamada please step outside I need to have a quick word with you about our new student."

"Uh ok Orimura-sensei." She said with a gulp. Odds are Chifuyu's going to scold her for letting me get lost. As the two walked out the door the class was once left alone with an additional male pilot.

(I should go talk with Ichika, I'm sure he will be a good friend being the only other guy here.) Before I could even attempt to get out of my seat I was already surrounded my women. (How did they surround me so fast?)

"Jordan-chan nice to meet you."

"Hey Jordan where in America are you from?"

"Jordan are you a cadet representative?"

"Can I ruffle you hair?"

"Is this your first time in Japan Jordan-chan?"

(Geez it's like these girls have never interacted with a guy before. Then again ever since the IS appeared most schools in the world are now divided between boys and girls. Usually the girls got better things though like tastier meals and bigger dormitories or so I've heard.)

"Can we call you Jordan-chan?"

I found myself drowning in a sea of questions and girls. (SOMEONE THROW ME A LIFE BOAT!) I nervously tried answering their questions but more and more just kept coming. Soon most of them began hugging me like I was a plush toy, and ruffling my hair. Then I got squished between a bunch of soft things. (Yamada-sensei, Orimura-sensei, anybody help me!) I screamed in my head.

Ichika P.O.V

I wanted to talk to Jordan so I could welcome him to the IS Academy but… he was busy. By busy I mean surrounded by girls and being bombarded with questions. He looked like he was drowning or dying in there. (Please let Jordan pass on safely) I said in a hushed whisper closing my eyes and clapping my hands twice giving him a silent prayer. Once again Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, and Laura all approached me to have another of our group chats.

"Well… this is the new male pilot. I never expected him to be quite…" Houki was at a loss for words.

"Young" I added trying to fill in the gap."

"Yeah, that."

"Apparently America will let anyone pilot an IS." Cecilia said laughing at her own joke. It sounded pretty corny to me.

"I'm glad he's a pilot and there's another male here but if he's only 10 why is he at the academy in the first place?" I turned my head to the kid and he was still surrounded by girls.

"Maybe he's a child prodigy?" Charlotte said in an unsure voice. Laura meanwhile had her hand over ear like she was trying to listen to something.

"I don't think that's the case Charl."

"I got nothing."

"Me neither." Houki was scratching her head while Cecilia twirled her hair. None of us had a good answer.

"Ok, thank you for your info Clarissa; I'll call you if I need any information." We all turned towards Laura who sounded like she just got off the phone with someone. "I've just received information that may explain why the child is here.

"What did they say?" We all asked. Laura cleared her throat as she began to tell us.

"According to my secret sources the child has been with the American government for four months. However an incident occurred and the child was moved here for his own protection.

"By child you mean Jordan-chan right? Charlotte asked. Laura gave her a nod.

"There was no information so far on what the incident was but now he's here."

"Um is Jordan-chan going to be ok?" Cecilia was pointing at Jordan who looked like he was trying to slip out of the crowd but kept being pulled back in. I was in the same scenario many times when I first arrived.

"I'll try and talk to him when there are less people." He wasn't the guy I hoped for but we can still get along.

"We could get to know him during lunch today." Charlotte always knew how to help people. She was going to be a great mother someday, I could tell.

"Good idea Charlotte, but I'm not sure I can get a chance to talk to him now. Those girls really do love cute kids." At that moment Laura's ears perked up at the word cute. She suddenly turned towards me.

"Ichika who is cuter me or that kid?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Answer my question me or him?" Both of them did look pretty cute and adorable. One answer would get me injured and the other would keep me in perfect condition though. Sorry Jordan-chan.

"I think your way cuter than Jordan-chan is Laura." Laura's face suddenly turned red; maybe she had a fever or something.

"Cute. He called me cute." She kept muttering over and over.

"Ichika-san don't forget to meet us on the roof for lunch, I made a delicious sandwich that has your name on it. I hope you save room for it Ichika dear.

"Oh really? Cecilia you… shouldn't have." No really she shouldn't have. The last time someone ate her cooking that person got a two day trip to the hospital. Rin was right, Cecilia's cooking is a dangerous weapon that if used could change the world power.

"Everyone settle down now." Apparently Maya-sensei and Chifuyu-nee had re-entered the room while we were talking.

Jordan P.O.V

After being hugged and asked so many questions I was beginning to lose it. I know they meant no harm but it got annoying really fast. (Finally the teachers are back, I'm saved.)

"Orimura take Silver down to the boys locker room and be at IS stadium 2 in ten minutes." Orimura-sensei said. Her words instantly made those girls let me go.

"Oh and Jordan-kun you'll find your IS suit in the locker room." Maya added.

"Yes Chifuyu-nee."

"What have I told you? It's Orimura-sensei, get it right you idiot."

"Sorry." Ichika then ran up to me. Finally I could get a chance to talk with him.

"Hello Ichik-"

"No time to talk Jordan-chan. Right now we got to get the locker room." With that said he grabbed my wrist and ran/pulled me along with him. With that we were out the door making a dash to the locker room.

"Why are we running so fast we have time to spare?" We had like 10 minutes and the locker room wasn't that far right?

"We're running to avoid being spotted."

"Spotted? By who?"

"LOOK THERE HE IS!" I looked behind me and saw another hoard of girls. The same could also be said in front of us.

"Crap we're surrounded." Ichika kept rotating his head between the two groups looking for a way out.

"Is he really a man?

"Why is he so young?"

"I think he's adorable."

"Can I get a picture of you for the paper new kid?"

(Not again.) I've already been hugged and squished enough for one day.

"This way." Ichika grabbed my hand and pulled to a hallway on the right. I kicked it into high gear to keep up with him. After a few turns and a minute of hiding behind a pillar we finally got to the boys locker room. "We made it."

"So this is the locker room? Seems pretty big for only two people." I found my pilot suit and started to get changed, and Ichika did the same.

"Yeah I'm not sure why it's like that either. Oh right I forgot to introduce myself I'm-"

"Your Ichika Orimura, everyone and their dog knows who you are." Being so close I got a good look at him. Being older he was way taller than me. The top of my head only reached his elbows. Plus he had a lot of muscle on him unlike myself.

"Hmm is something wrong Jordan-chan? Your staring at me."

"No nothing, I'm just wondering what I have to do to get muscles like yours." I had to admit I was a little jealous.

"Just train hard and you'll end up just fine. Also make sure to eat right and get plenty of sleep. Do all that and one day you'll be big and strong."

"Hey Ichika."

"Yes?"

"You sound like an old man giving me a lecture."

"Ehh? I do not."

"Yes, you do." I teased. By now Ichika and I finished putting on our IS suits. My Suit was similar to Ichika's only mine was a dark green. I wanted it Blue but they only had dark green. I then followed Ichika to the stadium. The teachers and all my classmates were there wearing IS uniforms. They sure had a lot of colors but unlike our suits, the girls were like a one piece swim suit.

"Orimura, Silver you're late." Orimura-sensei gave us a glare. One that you didn't want to receive if you were in trouble.

"Sorry". We both replied

"Class today were going to learn by watching, we will have a practice match now."

"So who's going to be fighting?" A girl with blond curls asked. "I wouldn't mind getting a chance to show my skills to the new kid."

"You won't be the one fighting Alcott. Now let's see who should I pick?" She had a smile on her face as she moved her finger across the students.

(Please don't pick me, please don't pick me, please don't pick me.) These people had way more experience using IS suits. If I had to fight any of them with a personal IS, my goose was cooked.

"How about the two guys fight." One of the girls in the crowd suggested.

"Yeah I wanna see Jordan-chans IS in action."

"Two men fighting, this is gonna be awesome."

(No no no. Please no. If I fight Ichika he's going to pummel me to the ground.)

"Do you best Jordan-chan."

"Very well then Orimura and Silver, you two are up. Deploy your IS's and prepare for a mock battle."

(I'm dead)My legs were starting to shake from the thought of having to fight such a powerful opponent. I looked up at Ichika and was looking at me to. He gave me a kind-hearted smile. He then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." That made me ease up a bit but my legs were still shaking.

(I'm finished.)

Jordan: Hello everyone Jordan here doing the end of chapter talk to set up for the next chapter. Why do I have to fight Ichika, seriously those people expect way too much of me. Who do they think I am the chosen one or something? What am I gonna do?

Next time Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets "I'm no Prodigy"

Well I'll give it a shot, here I come Ichika

Well chapter 4 is complete. I'm thankful for all your reviews with kind words and ideas. Please keep them going. So place your bets on Ichika vs Jordan (My money is on Ichika.) as they duke it out. I still need to design Jordan's IS but I have the fight all scripted out. Lastly next chapter Jordan will meet another of Ichika's harem. Care to take a guess on who it is? Let me know of any grammar mistakes and leave a review to inspire me to write quickly. Thank you for reading

Coco6561 logging out


	5. I'm no Prodigy

Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets CH. 5 "I'm no Prodigy"

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I had finals in school and I really wanted to pass all of them. Luckily all my finals are finished so I can continue to write. Summer is here as well so I've got all the free time to write my story. Now then let's get on with young secrets.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos**

In the IS Academy stadium #2 the class 1-1 were all gathered for IS combat practice. The only two males were in the front of the class after hearing Miss Orimura's plan for practice.

"Silver, Orimura you two will face each other in a mock battle right now." Ordered Chifuyu. This statement caused a few gasps in the crowd. All the girls started talking about the soon to be brawl.

"Jordan-chan vs Ichika?"

"The only two men will be duking it out!"

"Do you think Jordan-chan is as good as Orimura-kun?"

"Won't that be a little unfair with Jordan-chan using a training model and Ichika using a personal IS?"

"He's only a kid. Should he really be fighting?"

"Think he knows how to use a training model?"

"Hey who said I was using a training model?" Jordan yelled out to everyone. With that said he raised his right hand which wore an aqua colored gauntlet. The looks of shock on the faces told them all what his gauntlet truly was. Jordan couldn't help but smirk after seeing their faces.

"Is that an-"

"Yup, it's my very own personal IS." Jordan cut her off. This caused some chatter amongst the crowd.

"He has his own IS!"

"He's not only cute but he's powerful and strong."

(I never thought he would have a personal IS to.) Ichika thought. (He must really be skilled to have an IS at his age. I better not hold back then.)

Meanwhile the four other personal IS users discussed the news of Jordan having his own IS.

"That can't be, how can a little kid like him his own personal IS?" Cecilia said in a shocked tone. "He's only ten."

"Clarissa never mentioned anything about the kid having his own IS."

"If it's anything like the Silver Gospel then it must be really powerful." Houki thought back to the time long ago when the group all faced the Silver Gospel during their trip to the seaside. It was a huge battle that almost ended up with Ichika dieing. "Do you think he's a skilled pilot?"

"Well were about to find out." Charlotte pointed to Ichika where preparing to deploy his IS. He threw his right arm out in front. The moment a flash of light appeared around Ichika. As soon as it faded Ichika was now wearing his IS.

(Incredible!) Jordan just stared at the byakushiki. Its colors were a mix of white and blue and the design looked a suit of armor a knight wore. Ichika then flew high into the sky at a speed that made Jordan take a few steps back.

(Better get high enough so no one gets hit by any attacks.) Ichika thought as he flew higher till he was a sizable distance from the ground. Jordan was just gazing up at the world re-known pilot.

(So that's the IS that defeated the Silver Gospel. Wait… I'm done for, I can't win against that.)

"Silver, summon your IS and try to hit Ichika." Orimura sensei said.

"But I don't think I can."

"Just think of this as a little test. It won't be a real battle but try to land at least one blow on Ichika-kun." Maya added in. Jordan gave them a nervous nod.

(No way out of this.) Taking a deep breath, Jordan closed his eye and put his right then left hand over his heart. "XENIX JAMBLE"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

A few seconds passed but Jordan was still standing there. An average pilot could deploy there is in less than a few seconds, any more than that would be considered slow by regular standards.

"Um is there a problem Jordan-kun?" Maya asked.

"No just… um building suspense." Jordan said nervously. (Come on, come on deploy already.) Sweat began to pour down Jordan's neck. All the girls watching felt their sweat drop.

(When was the status of IS pilot reduced to a child's plaything?) Cecilia thought. Shortly though a glow appeared around Jordan signaling the deployment of his IS.

Jordan's IS wasn't really flashy or anything, in reality looked pretty basic. His IS was an aqua color with silver stripes around each arm and leg. His legs were covered up to his knee caps in the aqua metal armor. His feet were also covered in thick metal with boosters on the soles of the unit. The chest area had no cover at all, using the IS shield for the main defense. The armor on his shoulders connected to his arms and were incased in the same armor as the legs. On his head Jordan had a blue scouter over his left eye. Compared to most other personal IS's Jordan's looked pretty unique.

"Now that you're ready Silver, go spar with Ichika a little." Chifuyu folded her arms.

(I've got no choice.) Jordan flew up into the air using his thrusters to get to about the same height as Ichika.

Scene chance: IS Stadium mid-air.

Ichika and Jordan were about 100 feet from each other both waiting for Miss Orimura to start the fight. They could talk to each other thanks to the screens inputted in there IS's. The IS heightened the senses of pilot in ways of sight and hearing. Ichika looked confident giving Jordan a grin. Jordan on the other hand looked pretty nervous and a little frightened.

"Don't worry Jordan-chan it's only a practice match. I know you'll do well." Ichika gave the kid a smile. Jordan only silently nodded. "I'll go easy on you then?"

Jordan gave Ichika a glare and stuck out his right hand. A glow followed and he deployed a one handed sword. The sword had a long blade and glowed light blue, similar to the color of Jordan's IS. He firmly gripped the handle of the sword. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm young." He assumed a fighting stance keeping his unarmed hand at his side and sticking out his sword in an attack position.

(Well at least he's not nervous anymore.)

"OK MATCH BEGIN." Chifuyu yelled through a megaphone. All the girls had moved into the stands to watch the fight and make sure no one would get hurt by a stray bullet or something.

(Wait I'm not ready!) Ichika realized.

In a matter of seconds Jordan covered the distance between the two, charging at Ichika using his thrusters. "Take this Ichika." Jordan prepared a swing for a clean strike.

{CLANG}

Luckily Ichika deployed the Yukihira in time to block the attack. "Not bad Jordan." The two began clashing with each other.

(Something's off. Doesn't Ichika's sword have a glow with it?) Jordan thought. Rumor had it that Ichika's weapon the Yukihira always produced a bright like Jordan's sword, only right now it was as if it was just a plain old sword.

{Clash} {Clash} {Clash} {Clash}

The two kept up the intercepting with neither one being able to land a hit. Although it looked like Jordan was pushing Ichika back.

(Here's my chance.) Jordan swung downward but Ichika midair side stepped to avoid it.

"Too slow Jordan." Ichika took advantage of Jordan's error and swung at his back. The force of the attack sent Jordan flying to the ground.

(Shoot pull up, pull up!) Jordan almost looked like a meteor about to collide with the earth's surface. He kept falling and falling till the ground was getting close. (This is gonna hurt.)

{CRASH}

Once the smoke and dust cleared Jordan was lying face down on the ground. His impact created a mini-crater around him. "That could've gone better." Jordan whispered to himself.

"You ok Jordan? Is there something wrong with your IS?" Ichika asked through the screen. "We can stop the match if you want."

"No it's fine. Just a minor glitch but it's all good now." Jordan got back on his feet and assumed a battle stance.

{ZING}

A powerful charge shot came and hit Jordan straight in the chest. The knockback of the shot sent Jordan flying to the edge of the crater. (What the heck was that?) Up in the sky Ichika has switched to his charged particle cannon and began firing upon Jordan.

"I thought the only weapon you had was a sword Ichika." Jordan quickly flew up to avoid another shot.

"I used to but ever since the second shift I got a few new tricks." Ever since the Byakushiki went into second shift Ichika had gained a particle canon, an energy claw for close combat, and an energy shield with the one off attribute. Ichika kept firing shot after shot but Jordan kept moving in a zig-zag pattern to avoid each one.

Reading over the condition of his IS through the holo-screen, the health of Jordan's IS was already in the red zone. (I've only taken two hits and I'm already near toast. How powerful is the Byakushiki?)

"Come on stay still." The Xenix Jamble began heading straight for the Byakushiki. Ichika used his thrusters to keep a safe distance from Jordan. Of course the Byakushiki had a much faster speed than the Xenix Jamble so Jordan couldn't catch up.

(Darn this isn't working.) Jordan moved right to avoid another charged particle shot. "I need a boost or something if I want to catch him." At that moment a message popped up on Jordan's holo-screen. "Activating Ignition boost?" Jordan read aloud. "Ignition what now?"

The next moment Jordan's speed nearly tripled as he propelled forward heading straight for Ichika.

Scene change IS Stadium Stands

As the two men battled all the girls were watching the fight as it went on. Some were watching silently while others were cheering out loud the name of who they wanted to win. Chifuyu watched silently keeping her eyes on both pilots. Right now all eyes were on Jordan speeding right for Ichika.

"He's using an ignition boost!" Charlotte pointed out. "And he's going straight for Ichika." It looked like Jordan was about to reach Ichika and prepare a sword swing. However Jordan's next action shocked the crowd.

"No now he's going right?"

"And now his IS is falling straight down."

"Wait now it's going for Ichika. I think it is…. No never mind."

"No…. It's flying backwards now." All the girls paused to watch the Xenix Jamble's irregular movements. "What's he doing?" By now Jordan was flying all over the place making sharp 90 degree turns.

"Well he's not doing completely terrible." Laura said. "And Ichika's aim has improved quite a lot since he began."

"Yeah, maybe he can finally fight me in a real match." Cecilia added. "Although I will say that boy has some weird strategy."

"Strategy?" Houki asked

Charlotte cleared her throat. "Either Jordan is acting stupid to lure Ichika into a false sense of security so he can finish him in one strike or-"

"SOMEONE STOP ME!" Jordan was now spinning really quickly with all his thrusters keeping him spinning. All the students felt their sweat drop watching the act.

"Or he has no idea what he's doing."

"Why on earth would they make this kid pilot an IS if he can't even pilot it correctly." Cecilia had a look of discern. "This is an insult to personal pilots like myself."

As the personal users talked the two teachers kept their eyes on Jordan.

(Geez it's Ichika all over again.) Chifuyu thought while covering her eyes with her attendance book.

Scene Change: IS Stadium Mid-air.

Back in mid-air Ichika was watching Jordan's IS as it continues to spin like when a ballet dancer does a twirl. By this point Ichika changed his primary weapon back into a sword.

"Stilllll spppinnnnng" Jordan kept going round and round like a record non-stop. Luckily his ignition booster had run out of fuel and he began slowing down. Eventually his spinning began slowing down till he came to a stop.

"Jordan-chan how are you holding up?" Jordan wasn't looking so good right now. His eyes looked like anime spirals and his face turned a weird shade of green.

"Don't worry Jordan. Ichika is a-ok." Jordan replied wobbling side to side. The dizziness may have caused a little temporary head damage.

"SILVER STOP FOOLING AROUND." Chifuyu yelled through her megaphone. "FIGHT FOR REAL YA IDIOT."

"But I was doing my be-… I mean yes I will now fight for real now." Jordan assumed a battle stance. (Take this Ichika PINPOINT SALVO.) Jordan screamed mentally.

Four pairs of missiles materialized around Jordan and began taking off towards Ichika. The missiles were white with an aqua diagonal stripes and had an orange flame as they flew.

(Those look like Kanzashi's smart missiles) Ichika began firing his particle cannon but the missiles dodged each shot Ichika fired. Ichika had teamed up with Kanzashi in the past but had never actually faced her in a match so he had no idea what to do. Ichika flew away trying to out run the missiles.

"You're not dodging this Ichika." All the Jordan launched missiles continued toward Ichika.

(Damn) Ichika raised his arms to try to defend himself. Each of the missiles were about to collide. Each pair flew in weird patterns and their paths became closer and closer.

{BOOM} {BOOM} {BOOM} {BOOM}

All the missiles did collide…. But with each other. The smoke from each crash surrounded Ichika.

(Shoot that wasn't supposed to happen.) Jordan began to panic a little. (Why don't these missiles ever work?)

"Hey Jordan-chan sorry but I'm going to end this now." Jordan looked at the cloud of smoke in the air and saw a light glowing from it. Next Jordan's sword suddenly glowed. Then it dematerialized out of his hand completely.

(What no come on why now?) Jordan trying flailing his arms around trying to resummons his weapon but it wasn't working.

The byakushiki came speeding towards Jordan with a bright yellow glow. The bright glow indicating Ichika had activated his One off ability. In a moment's notice Ichika was right near the Xenix Jamble.

"REIRAKU BYAKUYA"

One slash was all it took to send Jordan flying to the ground landing with enough force to make another crater. Jordan was screaming as he flew toward the ground at breakneck force from the attack. A dust cloud covered him but shortly cleared away.

"Ow that hurt." The messages on the Xenix Jamble indicated its shield energy was at zero. Ichika had won the match. Ichika flew down to where Jordan landed wanting to make sure the kid was ok.

"Are you ok Jordan-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little upset that I lost." Jordan returned the Xenix Jamble to its regular form and landed on his feet. He began climbing out of the crater.

"Well you did really well for a kid your age."

"I guess." Jordan looked up at Ichika in the Byakushiki. "Hey Ichika why are you so strong?"

"Why I'm strong?" Ichika pondered for a moment. "I guess it's because I want to fight for my friends." Ichika gave the boy a smile.

"Really? I fight for my friends to."

"What kind of friends?" (Maybe we can bond over this.) Jordan's smile turned upside down.

"Well…I would fight for my friends." Jordan looked like he was starting to cry. "I-if I had only had any to fight for." Tear were starting to come out from Jordan's eyes.

"Wait Jordan-chan; please don't cry." This was bad, if any of the girls saw this, they would get the wrong idea.

A few blue lasers flew right by Ichika's face.

(Oh no.) Ichika slowly turned around hoping he imagined it. Standing there were all four personal IS users each with their IS's fully deployed. They had the look in their eyes when Ichika did something dense or stupid.

Cecilia with her Blue Tears had her laser riffle pointed at Ichika. "Honestly Ichika-san; I never thought you were the type to pick on kids." Cecilia rearranged her bits in a circle formation.

Laura stood next to her also armed with the Schwarzer Regen. "Ichika how do you plan on being a good wife if you make our children cry?"

Houki had her swords deployed with the Akatsubaki and was assuming a kendo stance. She didn't say a word to Ichika.

Charlotte was in her Rafale Revive custom ll with an assault rifle pointed at Ichika. "Well Ichika; let's see how you like being bullied. She had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Wait this is all a misunderstanding. Jordan-chan please tell them. Um Jordan-chan?" Jordan was no longer in the crater he crashed in. Currently he was surrounded by the other students who were once again asking him too many questions and trying to comfort the boy. "C-can't we talk this out?" Ichika started backing up.

"Of course we can Ichika" Charlotte replied. Her smile turned into a frown. "After your punishment of course."

"Chifuyu-nee do something!" Ichika pleaded. The five all turned to Chifuyu for her response.

Chifuyu closed her eyes as the group waited for Ichika's verdict. "You shouldn't pick on little kids Orimura." Ichika felt the color leave his face.

Cecilia and Charlotte began taking open fire on Ichika while Houki and Laura sped towards him with their close range weapons. "THIS IS ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING I SWEAR." Ichika kicked his IS into overdrive and flew into the sky of the stadium.

"GET BACK HERE." The four girls flew into the sky with great speed to pursue Ichika.

Meanwhile all the girls at the young boys side trying to comfort him.

"You did really well Jordan-chan."

"That IS of yours looked super cool."

"Silver come over here now." That last voice came from Chifuyu who was standing with Miss. Yamada. All the girls cleared a path for Jordan as he walked over to the two adults.

"Are you ok Jordan-kun?" Maya noticed the tears in his eyes. Jordan quickly shook his head.

"I-I'm fine. I just got dust in my eye" He lied.

"What kind of performance was that Silver? I'd expect those kinds of things from complete idiot." Jordan lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry Miss. Orimura. My IS tends to glitch up and I don't have a lot of experience piloting it." Jordan then quickly clutched his chest as though he were in pain.

This action didn't go unnoticed by the staff. "Silver go rest in the boys locker room and head for lunch after that."

"I'm telling you I'm fine. The IS shield prevents the user from getting hurt." Jordan once again clutched his chest but put on a smile as if trying to hide his condition. "If I let this stop me I'll never be as strong as Ichika." Jordan pointed up to Ichika in the sky as he dodged attack after attack. "Look at him, he just beat me and now he's taking on four IS's at once.

Maya put her hand on the boys shoulder. "I pretty sure that's not the case Jordan-kun."

Cutaway to IS Stadium Midair

Currently Ichika was between a rock and a hard place. By hard place I mean guns and swords. Ichika had managed to hold his own against the four girls for a little while but that was about to end.

(Crap crap crap) Ichika was currently trapped in Laura's AIC. He couldn't move any part of the IS, making him a sitting duck. Ichika kept turning his head trying to find any way out.

On the left Charlotte was readying her Grey Scale (Her Shield Pierce). "I do this because I'm your friend Ichika." She gave him a smile but her words clearly showed a different intent.

To the right Houki had both of her swords in hand. She was in a ready-to-attack-stance as if waiting for a countdown. "Keep him still Laura." Laura gave Houki a nod.

From above Cecilia gave her riffle a twirl and pointed it at Ichika's head. Her bits also spun around Ichika from below him. "This will show you what it's like to get ganged up on Ichika-san. Don't take it the wrong way."

Fear engulfed Ichika's face. Even if he could escape there was something ready to hurt him at every turn. Surely the IS shield would protect him… right?

"Three." The girls counted down.

"Two" Ichika began saying silent prayers.

"One." Ichika closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming.

"DIE" All three girls began unleashing their attacks as if in perfect sync. Laura kept Ichika in place with the AIC as the barrage continued. Smoke started covering Ichika's body as Houki slashed, Cecilia rained down bullets and lasers, and Charlotte continually impacted the shield pierce on the Byakushiki. Ichika's screams could be heard throughout the stadium

Cutaway: IS Stadium Ground

"He's truly awesome." Jordan said in amazement. He didn't notice Maya pushing his back and walking him across the field to the entrance of the boy's locker room.

"Jordan-kun I think it's best if you rest after that fight. Especially with your condition so we don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"Ok Miss. Yamada." Jordan gave the teacher a bow and made his way to the locker room. As soon as he left Ichika came crashing down like a shooting star, landing in the second crater Jordan recently made.

Once inside the boy's locker room Jordan made a large sigh and moved towards his locker dragging his feet along. (That was pathetic Jordan.) Jordan in his mind replayed all the times he messed up in the fight from his missiles crashing into each other to his weapon dematerializing at the end of the fight.

Jordan's P.O.V

I dragged my feet to my locker and changed back into my IS uniform. It was then I realized all the space inside the locker room. There were like five rows of lockers and way more space needed than for just two guys. Once I finished getting dressed I sat on a bunch still feeling depressed after the fight, if you can call it a fight.

(Fight? Yeah right, more like a one-sided massacre) I thought. I really hated to lose at anyway no matter how unimportant it was. Even a game of rock paper scissors left a bad taste in my mouth if I lost. To be honest though I was more upset about my poor combat skills. (I knew I would lose but, I guess I hoped things would turn out better.) I looked to the floor with my arms crossed still feeling sour. Next thing I knew everything went dark like something was covering my eyes.

"Guess who."

"What?" This thing had a good grasp on my eyes. I didn't know what to do so I tried to play along. (Ok Jordan think about it. This is the boy's locker room so it has to be a male and the only over male here besides you is…) "um is that you Ichika?"

"Nope, wrong answer." Whatever was covering my eyes removed itself from my face and my vision returned. I turned my head around to find out who was messing with me.

"You must be the new transfer student right?" A blue haired teenager asked.

"Uh huh" I replied sheepishly. (Who is this girl?)

"Welcome to IS Academy Jordan-chan." She had a large grin on her face and she whipped a fan out from her pocket which read "Welcome" in Kanji and gave a smile to go with it.

"Oh thank you," I replied "I look forward to… hey a second, wait who the heck are you?" She closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth trying to conceal a laugh. Glancing at her form head to toe she looked way different from most other girls I've seen here so far. First it looked like she was a foot taller than me. She had short blue hair, weird dark red eyes, and a wide smile. She wore an academy uniform that had a yellow overcoat with a skirt and lastly she had red leggings on her legs. Lastly she had those things on her chest which seemed bigger than most girls.

Third person P.O.V

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself." She gave a small bow. "My name is Tatenashi Sarashiki, the student council president of ISA." Jordan didn't know how to respond, it was like he was seeing a bear juggle chainsaws. No idea what to say about it. "So how do you like the academy so far?"

"It's pretty weird but it's not boring. Wait this is the boy's locker room so why are you here?"

"That doesn't matter right now, and at first I came here to meet you." She poked Jordan's forehead. "When I heard the rumors of a second male I just had to see if they were true. The rumors said you were young but I didn't think you were this young." Tatenashi teased. "How old are you anyway? You look seven or eight?" She kept circling around the boy as if inspecting him.

"I'm not that young. For your information I'm 10" Jordan retorted. "And I may be young but I have my very own personal IS." He waved his gauntlet in front of Tatenashi's face trying to impress her. "This is my IS the Xenix Jamble."

"And that's why I'm here. As President of the student council I've decided to take you under my wing." Jordan gave a puzzled expression.

"Your making me the Vice President of IS Academy?" Tatenashi shook her head.

"No silly, I'm going to train you."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't need training." Jordan crossed his arms. "Not to brag but I'm pretty strong." He said in an arrogant voice.

"Nope you're very weak, and the proof is your fight with Ichika-kun." Jordan had a look of anger on his face.

"Hey I'm not weak." Jordan pouted.

"Don't try to hide it; your performance speaks for you." Tatenashi grabbed Jordan's shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"That was…" Jordan paused to think of the right words. "It was… a momentary lapse of skill." He quickly said. Jordan turned around still folding his arms showing his back to Tatenashi. "Everything I did was… strategy. Yeah it was definitely strategy." The way he said it clearly showed it was a lie but Tatenashi decided to play along to have a little fun.

"I see… so it was strategy when you had your missiles crash into each other?" She teased. "And going out of control with the ignition boost was definitely genius. Did you also plan to dematerialize your weapon in close combat? If so then I'm impressed with your so called (strategy.)" She made air quotes with her hands as she said strategy. By this point Jordan was on the ground crouched up drawing circles on the floor with his hand.

"Twist my arm a little more why don't ya." He muttered.

(He really is a little kid.) Tatenashi thought. She walked over to the sulking boy and crouched down to his height. "Cheer up Jordan-chan; you look better with a smile on your face." She patted him on the back.

"Go away." He said in a soft voice, not even looking at her. Luckily Tatenashi came prepared in case something like this happened.

"Very well then." Tatenashi got up and started walking to the door but stopped half-way. "Before I go would you like some chocolate Jordan-chan?" Tatenashi said in a playful tone as she pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket. Jordan's head suddenly perked up upon hearing the word chocolate.

"Did you say chocolate?" Jordan got off the floor and ran up to the blue haired teenager. Tatenashi raised her arm with the candy above her head making Jordan jump for it. Of course with the height difference the sweet candy was just out of reach for Jordan. After a few jumps he tried a different tactic. "Please can I have some?" He asked nicely.

"Sure." She handed Jordan the chocolate bar which he immediately tore open and began munching. (Seems like this boy has a sweet tooth.) The blue haired president began laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you just look so adorable. Looks like you are as cute as they say." She tried to muffle her laugh. "It must be nice to be young."

"Thank you for the chocolate Tatenashi." Jordan said in between bites. "By the way, how did you know candy always cheers me up when I'm feeling down?" He took another bite. Tatenashi gave a small chuckle.

"As student council President I've read everyone's file including yours. Those files also list important secrets of students, including yours." Jordan immediately stopped chewing and froze. He waited a few seconds and swallowed the rest of what was in his mouth.

"S-S-Secrets?" Jordan began sweating bullets from his forehead. "What secrets I don't h-have any s-secrets. Ha ha ha." Jordan laughed nervously and hasty. He then put his hands behind his back, shifted his eyes from left to right, and tried whistling. Emphasis on try as it sounded like he was just blowing air out of his mouth. Jordan began backing up slowly till he reached a wall.

"You'd be terrible at poker kid." Tatenashi slowly walked up to the nervous kid.

"All right you got me. I'm not actually 10 years old yet. I'm nine and a half but the officials said it would look better if I was 10" Jordan admitted.

"Well that's…. good to know but that isn't the secret I'm thinking of. I'm talking about a more private one."

"Ok… say there's a chance that I may have a bigger secret. What would it be then?" Jordan was trying to call out Tatenashi thinking she was bluffing.

"Well Jordan-chan." Tatenashi got right next to Jordan "I know that you have an IS core." Jordan started laughing.

"Yeah, of course I do. It's right here in my IS." Jordan raised his gauntlet again. "Every IS needs a core to function. That's common knowledge." (Looks like I was worried for nothing." Tatenashi shook her head with a smirk.

"I'm not talking about that fake IS." She pushed the hand out of the way. "I'm talking about." She paused to add some dramatic moving her finger around his front body. "Righhtttttttttt here." She stopped her finger on Jordan's chest. Specifically on the spot where the human heart should be.

"How do you know?"

"The power of a student council president is pretty amazing. I know secrets of all the students here."

"So you do know." Jordan said in a monotone voice. He closed his eyes shut and balled up his hands into fists. "I can't let you tell anyone. " (I didn't want to do this.)

"Don't worry I won't" she said plainly.

"Prepare your-… wait what?"

"I said I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

Even with her huge grin Jordan still gave her a look of disbelief. Everyone Jordan had known up till now never did something for free. To him everything had a cost, one way or another.

"You still don't believe me do you?" Jordan shook his head. "Well how about this then." Tatenashi stuck out her arm and extended her pinkie finger.

"What are you doing Tatenashi?"

"It's a pinkie promise Jordan-chan. haven't you ever heard of it?" Most kids usually did this at some point in their life. Jordan closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"I've never heard of it but I swear I've done something like this. Jordan extended his pinkie and crossed it with Tatenashi's. "You promise not to tell anyone my secret?"

"Don't worry I promise." The two crossed pinkies making a promise that would put Jordan at ease. Until a throbbing sensation appeared.

(What? Why do I feel dizzy?) At that moment Jordan started feeling woozy. He closed his eyes and put his spare hand on his head showing his pain.

When Jordan opened his eyes he was no longer inside the locker room in ISA. "What the?" It was like the world was a complete void of just darkness. It was pitch black everywhere, yet Jordan could see himself clearly. (Where am I?)

"I promise" The voice instantly got Jordan's attention. In front of him was a person. The weird thing was that said person was completely white. Literally white from head to toe. It had a small human shape but there was no face or any features what so ever. One thing for sure though was that it definitely wasn't Tatenashi as the voice and body shape were different.

(Um who are you?) Jordan tried to speak those words but for some reason he couldn't move his lips. (What's going on? I can't talk.) "Ok… thank you." Those words came from his mouth but they weren't what Jordan was saying in his mind. Then his body started moving on his own as he stuck out his hand and extended his pinkie finger.

(What's going on? I have no control over my body.) Jordan had no command over his body. It was like being a character in a story having no control and being forced to do what the words tell you to do. Jordan kept struggling to try to move until he felt his finger touch the skin of the white person.

"It's a promise." They both said.

(Wait a promise? What promise?) After that was said Jordan felt another dizzy spell occurring in his head. (Not again what is all of this?)

Jordan was on the floor laying face up while Tatenashi was fanning him trying to get him to wake up. "Wake up Jordan-chan." She tried shaking him awake. After they made the promise Jordan suddenly collapsed. (Maybe I should take him to the nurse.) Tatenashi thought.

"Owwwww" Jordan began opening his eyes and rubbing his head. "What happened?" Tatenashi was crouching to make sure he was ok.

"You collapsed a moment ago." Tatenashi put her hand on his forehead. "Are you ok Jordan-chan?" She said concerned. Tatenashi helped him to his feel until he was able to stand by himself.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about here." Jordan brushed over his clothes.

"I have to admit, putting an actual IS core inside a person, doesn't that break the Alaska treaty?"

"Well yes…. But that's classified. Remember you won't tell anyone ok?" Jordan almost looked like he was begging.

"You worry too much."

Grugurgurprrghhghghgh

A rumbling noise was heard coming from Jordan's stomach. "Well looks like someone's hungry."

"Hey I'm not-"

Grugurgurprrghhghghgh

"Oh shut up you traitor." Jordan talked down to his stomach. Tatenashi couldn't help giggle at the boys silly antics.

"Why don't you go get some lunch before all the girls get there and eat you up?"

"You're… kidding right?" After what Jordan saw in the class Tatenashi may not have been wrong.

"You've got about ten minutes before lunch begins so better get moving candy boy. Tatenashi pointed to the clock which displayed the time 11:50.

Jordan's eyes widened and he instantly bolted for the door. "It was nice meeting you Tatenashi." He called out as he continued to run.

After Jordan ran out the room Tatenashi dropped her smile and crossed her arms over her chest. (Still I wonder if his secret will cause problems in the future.) Tatenashi heard the sound of footsteps running back into the room.

Jordan returned back into the locker room and ran up to Tatenashi. "Um how do I get to the cafeteria here?" Tatenashi gave the boy directions to the cafeteria.

"Now don't get lost and I'll see you again for my special training."

"I never agreed to that." Jordan called out as he ran for real this time.

(Well whatever happens, I'll make sure he gets through ok. Now then how on to bigger matters. How should I tease Ichika today?)

**And that ends chapter 5. Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long. I got held out by school finals and I really wanted to do well. (In the end I got all A's.) I hope you all liked the fight scene. I didn't want to make Jordan an overpowered character. So I made Jordan experienced with a sword but terrible with all other parts of the IS. It was my first ever so I hope it met your standards and if not I hope to improve as the story progresses.**

**In the end I decided that Tatenashi would be best to meet Jordan in a locker room. I think I got her teasing personality right. I plan to end Jordan's first day at IS academy by next chapter so I can get to the after school life. Also I have a few OC's that will be introduced. I'm pretty sure you'll like them.**

**Next time Jordan finally meets all the girls and we get into Jordan's backstory over some lunch.**

**Jordan: "Um Mr. Author sir? I just read your script for the next chapter and if I'm eating lunch why am I in the nurse office?"**

**Coco6561: "That's a secret."**

**Jordan: "I don't like where you're going with this."**

**Coco6561: Don't worry you'll survive. I think.**

**Let me know what ya like and review. The next chapter will come quick I promise. (Or at least in the next two weeks.)**

**This is Coco6561 logging out.**

**P.S. If you have an Idea for a chapter. PM it to me and I may make it become a real chapter. It doesn't have to focus on Jordan, it can be anyone. Here's an example I have for a future chapter.**

**Plot: Laura still believes Jordan is pretending to be boy to get near Ichika and tries to prove it before "She" tries to make a move on Ichika.**

**P.S.S if you know how to change the font to make so I can make my personal thoughts or author notes in dark black let me know how.**


	6. A Friendly Meal

**Infinite Stratos: Young Secrets CH 6**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing my last chapter. So far this story is picking up speed. In this chapter I introduce some OC's who will definitely become important to the story. Also prepare to learn some of Jordan's backstory and piece together some of the mysteries of Jordan. I hope your all enjoying the summer time.**

ISA: Cafeteria

In the cafeteria some of the students had gotten out of class for an earlier lunch break. Most of the students weren't eyeing their delicious meals though. Currently all eyes were on Jordan sitting at a table alone as he just got his meal.

For the IS Academy their cafeteria looked sort of like a regular school cafeteria. There was a lunch line that had a variety of different foods so students could grab what they wanted and eat. The seats ranged from table and chairs to sitting in booths.

(Haven't these girls seen someone eat before?) Jordan broke apart his chopsticks. Jordan didn't seem to mind the stares, currently he was more focused on the meal in front of him. (Ok… how do I use these things?)

A bunch of girls had gathered at a table that was near Jordan to decide what to do. They were all huddled together like a football team deciding what play to make to get to the kid.

"We have to go talk to him."

"Ok, but what do we say?"

"How should I know? What do little American boys even like?"

"Beats me." One of the girls shrugged her shoulders. None of the girls had ever been to America before. Signs of frustration could be heard coming from the table nearby.

"Come on work already." The voice came from Jordan who was having difficulty using his chopsticks to eat. Using said chopsticks both in one hand every time the food got close to his mouth, it fell to the floor. Being American, Jordan had never had any experience with chopsticks. The boy was used to eating with a knife and fork, not two wooden sticks. "How do people use these chompsticks?" Jordan talked out loud to himself.

All the girls immediately got up and started blushing. A little sweat was pouring down their faces. "H-he said "Chompsticks" t-that's so adorable!" One girl said out loud. Some were giggling at his antics.

"Well Japanese is difficult to learn, especially to foreigners." One girl said to the still huddled group of girls. They watched as Jordan tried to pick up some rice but once again it fell to the floor. While everyone watched Jordan try to eat one of the girls in the huddle got an idea.

"I've got an idea." The girl shined as if a light bulb was over a head. ""We get him a spoon and use that to break the ice." All the other girls nodded at her suggestion. One of the girls with brown hair ran to the utensil section, grabbed a spoon and ran back with the spoon in hand.

"Jordan-chan would you like this spoon?" The brown haired girl held a silver spoon in front of Jordan offering it to him.

"They have those here? I thought they didn't. Thank you very much." Jordan happily accepted the spoon from her and used it to eat some rice.

"My name is Masuyo, I'm glad to see your doing well." She gave Jordan a smile.

"Nice to meet you Masuyo." Jordan gave her a smile which made the girl blush a little.

(Man he really is cute) Masuyo thought. She didn't hear multiple footsteps walk behind her.

"No fair Masuyo-san." A bunch of other girls started crowding around the table with spoons in their hands. "We agreed to all go together." The girl who said this had a pout on her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Masuyo replied. While all the girls were having this discussion, Jordan kept eating his rice. Another girl at the corner of the table got an idea in her head. Using her spoon she scooped up some of the rice

"Let me feed you Jordan-chan." She kept her other hand under the spoon making sure not to spill any. "Say Ahhhh."

"B-but I can feed myself." The girl kept moving the spoon towards Jordan with a begging look in her eyes. She looked like she really wanted to do this so Jordan played along. "Ahhhh" Jordan closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide awaiting the food.

All the other girls silently watched as she put the spoon in his mouth. Jordan closed his mouth and ate the rice. The crowd of girls couldn't look away from Jordan's eating face. Once finished she pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"Was it good?" the girl who fed Jordan asked. He gave her a nod.

"Kyko how could you do something like that?" All the girls turned to her after the act she committed. One of the girls then had a look of determination on her face.

"Well two can play at that game." Another girl quickly scooped up some rice and put it in Jordan's mouth. "Here have some more Jordan-chan."

"Not you to Kiki!"

"Why can't I have your confidence Kiki?"

"I want to feed Jordan-chan to."

Every girl that had a spoon started scooping up some rice and putting it in Jordan's mouth. They wouldn't stop coming, it was one spoonful after another.

Jordan looked like his mouth was starting to overflow with rice. "You don't have to do this. I know how to us-"Another spoonful was shoved in his mouth.

"Most men would kill to be fed by a bunch of pretty girls Jordan-chan." One of the girls teased. She put some more rice in him.

(Too much too much!) Four more spoonfuls of rice were awaiting Jordan. His cheeks were puffed up like a squirrel carrying acorns in its mouth. He tried to chew all the rice in his mouth. One more spoonful of rice and Jordan's mouth would explode.

Masuyo started rubbing Jordan's inflated cheeks. "Awww look at his cute cheeks."

"They feel so smooth." A second girl rubbed Jordan's other cheek.

"I feel just like a mommy."

Every other girl joined in rubbing his hair and any other part if his face.

(SOMEONE HELP ME!) Jordan screamed in his head. At the rate they were going, these girls were literally going to kill him with kindness.

Luckily Jordan's call for help was answered.

"Hey Jordan-chan want to come eat lunch with me?"

All the girls turned their head to the male voice. No doubt it came from Ichika Orimura; the first and older male pilot. Ichika was back in his school uniform carrying what looked like a lunchbox in one arm.

Using the distraction Jordan swallowed all the rice in mouth. "Yes I would like to Ichika." Jordan got out from his seat and slipped past the crowd of girls. "Thank you for the meal everyone." He bowed to all the women and ran over to Ichika's side to follow him to wherever they were going. (You're all crazy.) Jordan thought be wasn't going to say that out loud.

As soon as it looked like the two men were gone all the girls started talking again.

"OMG Jordan and Ichika eating lunch together!"

"Wait is it normal for two men to eat a single lunch together?"

"Could this be?"

"The forbidden Boys love!?"

**ISA: Hallway**

Ichika didn't know why but he shuttered a few seconds after leaving the cafeteria. Right behind him was Jordan following .

"Thanks for the save Ichika, those girls almost made me into a Thanksgiving turkey."

Ichika gave a slight chuckle at Jordan's joke.

"Don't mention it Jordan-chan. It was like that for a few days when I first arrived. Don't blame the girls though, they were having fun." Ichika made a right turn and Jordan followed. "They aren't used to acting themselves around men."

"Well I'm glad I made them happy then." Jordan started smiling. "Oh Ichika was it lonely being the only guy here?" Jordan asked.

"Well….. It wasn't so much as lonely, more like uncomfortable. Sometimes a man just needs a little time to himself. I met some old friends and made new ones. "

Ichika began thinking of all his friends from his classmates to the personal IS users. "You're going to meet them when we get there." Ichika led Jordan up some stairs.

"Where is there anyway?"

"The roof of IS Academy." Ichika opened a door. "And speaking of that, here we are."

**ISA: Roof**

**Jordan's P.O.V.**

Ichika held the door open for me as I stepped onto the roof. As I looked around, it didn't really look like a roof at all. First it was very clean with tiles on the floor and railings surrounding the perimeter. (Wow this school has everything.)

In the middle was what looked to be a large patch of fake grass that took up most of the roof. On the grass were four girls sitting down in what looked like an incomplete circle.

"Hello Ichika." The one with brown hair said. All four of them turned around to look at Ichika, and then they all started staring at me. They didn't have an "OMG A SECOND MALE PILOT" look on their face like the other girls. It was more of a look of confusion. I scanned over each of them then immediately stopped at the blond one.

(NO WAY!) I scanned over the blond one a few more times.

(Short blond hair, purple eyes, that face, and the body shape.) I rubbed my eyes to check if I was seeing an illusion. I wasn't. (It is you!) I screamed in my head. I immediately ran over to her. I jumped into her knocking her down to the floor. My head rested her against her chest as I imagined a warm embrace

Next thing I knew, a familiar throbbing started up again inside my head. (What this again? Why now?) My eye sight started to go blurry as whatever this thing was taking me to who knows where.

**Location: ?**

(Oh great where am I now) The first thing I noticed when I arrived was how hot it was. Seriously the heat was like over 100 degrees in here. It didn't seem like anyone was here this time, just me.

Just like last time there was dark. Lots and lots of dark but only at a higher temperature. For some reason my head turned upward just in time to see a bunch of debris heading straight for me.

(What!) I tried to head in any other direction to avoid what was falling down on me, but once again my body wouldn't respond. The heat continued to increase as I felt my body begin to sweat.

(Move Jordan move!) My body still stood there as if paralyzed in fear. My eyes than tightly shut so I wouldn't see it coming. Suddenly the same dizzy feeling came into my head again. (Get me out of here!)

**Location: IS Academy Roof**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Um are you ok Jordan-chan?" Ichika was asking Jordan who looked like he collapsed in front of Charlotte. Jordan was still loosely hugging Charlotte while Houki, Cecilia, and Laura watched. Charlotte had a light blush on her face wondering what was going on. Then Jordan started slowly moving again.

Jordan looked like he was starting to wake up. He grunted a little and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Charlottes face.

"Uh hello?" She said with a French accent. Charlotte looked a little nervous, but who wouldn't when a kid just ran up and hugged ya? After hearing her voice Jordan's eyes bolted awake.

(Wait is that an accent?)He quickly removed himself from Charlotte and stood up brushing himself off. "I'm really sorry." Jordan hastily said. He gave her a bow to show he meant it. "Forget about what just happened."

"Anyway… come sit down Jordan-chan." Ichika patted a spot next to him as he took a seat on the fake grass. Jordan sat down on the spot next to Ichika. They all sat in an incomplete circle with one spot missing. They sat in this order. Ichika, Jordan, empty space, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Houki. All the girls were eyeing Jordan questioning why he was even here in the first place. Jordan was blushing trying to ignore their stares.

"Ichika why did you bring the boy here?" Houki asked.

"Well with this being his first day and him being a boy, I wanted to make Jordan-chan feel welcome."

"Why do you guys keep calling me that?" Jordan asked. Everyone turned towards the young boy. "You keep adding chan at the end of my name. Is that how my name is translated in Japanese?"

"You don't know a lot about Japanese do ya?" Ichika asked. Jordan shook his head no.

"You see in Japan depending on who you're talking to, you sometimes add a honomyn at the end of a time. For example when talking to someone younger than yourself you add the honomyn chan to the end of their name. Hence why most people here you Jordan-chan." Houki explained.

"Oh I get it now. I'll just stick to calling you by your regular names if that's ok with everyone. Thank you um?" Jordan stopped himself. "I never got your names."

"My name is Houki Shonono. It is nice to meet you."

"Being a personal IS user yourself, you must have heard of an elite me." Cecilia talked to Jordan.

"Nope." Jordan shook his head no. Cecilia let out a gasp raising her hand to her mouth.

"What! You've never heard of Cecilia Alcott?" Being who she was, most of the people she had ever met knew her reputation.

"I'm drawing a blank."

"The representative cadet of England?"

"Doesn't ring a bell." Cecilia looked like she had an angry mark on her face. Jordan closed his eyes and scratched the side of his head like he was trying to remember something.

"WAIT... I remember you now."

(Perhaps he isn't as clueless as I thought.)

"You were on the cover of a cereal box right?" Cecilia did an anime style faint landing on the grass. Everyone else gave a nervous laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you Cecilia."

"Like wise." Cecilia gave a sigh of defeat and went back to eating. Jordan turned to the silver haired girl with an eye patch.

"Laura Bodewig" Was all she said. Jordan kept looking over her body but more specifically staring at her eye patch.

Jordan moved closer to Ichika and whispered," Ichika? Is she a pirate?" Ichika covered his mouth trying to muffle a laugh. No one had ever called Laura a pirate before. Ichika looked over at Laura and imagined her wearing a pirate hat and a parrot on her shoulder.

"What's so funny my bride?" Laura asked. She had her eyebrow raised at Ichika.

"It's nothing Laura." Ichika stopped laughing.

"Bride?" Jordan looked at Ichika then back at Laura confused. "Wait so is Ichika-"

"It's not what you think Jordan-chan." Charlotte said cutting the boy off. She didn't want Jordan getting any wrong ideas. "By the way my name is Charlotte Dunois."

"Nice to meet you. Just forget about what I did earlier." Jordan paused for a few seconds. "I thought you were someone else." Jordan started looking down at his feet. Hints of sadness could be heard in his voice near the end.

"Really who?"

"I-i-it's no one important. I've just had a hectic morning that's all. " Jordan gave a nervous laugh trying to change the subject.

"So Jordan-chan what did you do before you came here?" Ichika could tell Jordan didn't want to talk about the earlier incident.

"Not sure."

"What do you mean not sure?" Charlotte asked. "Didn't you go to school or take a sport or something?"

"I'm not sure what I did. I was in a coma for about five years."

"Wait a coma?" Ichika asked concerned.

"Yeah. When I was young I got into some kind of accident that put me in a coma for five years. So I don't really have a past. At least that's what my government told me. They told me not to tell anyone though."

"Um Jordan-chan you do realize?" A few seconds later Jordan covered his mouth realizing his mistake.

"I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that." Jordan bopped himself on the head. (Stupid me.) "Sorry I'm really bad at keeping secrets. Please don't tell anyone what I just said. Anyway if you want to ask me anything go ahead."

"Wait what happened with the coma part." Cecilia asked.

Jordan started making faces that looked like he was in pain. He quickly shook it off and went back to putting on a smile. "Um the American government told me that's classified. How about you guys ask me something else ok?"

The look on his face and his actions clearly showed he didn't want to talk about the coma incident.

"So Jordan I've noticed you can speak perfect Japanese for your age. Most foreigners never master it." Ichika praised. "What's your secret?"

"I don't know." Jordan responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?" The question came from Charlotte. "You said you were American so must have learn Japanese somewhere."

"I'm not sure why but it's just like Japanese is like second nature to me." Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

Laura looked like she wasn't buying Jordan's answers.

"I have a question for you." Laura asked, "Where were you when Maya-sensei first called you in?" The kid didn't seem completely trustworthy to her.

"Oh that. Well I got lost trying to find class 1-1, and then this girl chased me saying she was going to kill me." That answer immediately got everyone's attention. The way Jordan played said it sounded like this happened to him on a daily basis.

"K-Kill you!" Houki stuttered. She moved over to inspect Jordan's body. "You're not hurt are you?" She pulled up Jordan's sleeve looking for signs of injury.

"No I'm fine Houki. Miss. Yamada stopped her just in time."

"Who tried to hurt you? When I get done with her, she'll never think of laying a finger on you again." Cecilia declared.

"Did she look like Chifuyu?" Ichika asked. (It couldn't have been M. could it be?) After the events of the second field trip Ichika wasn't going to sit by if a Phantom Task member lurked inside the school walls.

"No it was a teenage girl." Jordan answered. "Let me think… She had two brown twin tails, yellow ribbons in her hair, wore an IS uniform, and she had her own pink IS with a double bladed weapon." Jordan scratched his head trying to remember any more details.

(That sounds exactly like) Everyone else had a pretty good idea who fit that description.

"Oh and she had a very small chest,"

"A small chest you say?" The voice came from behind Jordan.

"Yeah, it looked pretty small and she got angry when-." Jordan immediately stopped talking when he remembered that voice. He slowly turned around as his body shook.

Standing there was Huang Lingyin with an angry look on her face. She had her arms crosses as she carried two boxes with her, one in each arm. Jordan's pupils shrank as he recalled what this girl tried to do earlier.

"ICHIKA PROTECT ME!" Jordan quickly crawled behind Ichika and hid almost like he was a shield. He stuck out his head over Ichika's shoulder keeping his eyes on Rin.

"Oh hey there Rin. I didn't notice that you got here" Ichika gave her a greeting. "What took ya so long to get here?"

"Well I got scolded at by Yamada-sensei for some earlier actions." She looked at Jordan who was still hiding behind Ichika.

"Rin how could you!" Charlotte scolded. "Trying to hurt a little innocent boy like this."

"I never knew you hated children Rin." Cecilia wagged her finger at Rin. "A true lady should hurt an innocent child."

"It was just a misunderstanding." She walked over to where Jordan was hiding and crouched down to his height, getting on her knees. "I'm sorry for trying to hurt you earlier." Jordan turned his head toward her. Her face looked like she meant what she said. "I won't do that again. I promise."

Jordan silently stared at her not knowing what to say. Everyone else stared at Jordan awaiting his response. He gave her a nod and moved back to his original position now sitting between Ichika and Rin.

"Here. I made this for ya as an apology gift." She held out one of the boxes for Jordan to take. He carefully opened the box as if expecting a bomb to be inside.

"What's this?" This insides looked gooey with an assortment of peppers, vegetables and rice. He sniffed it trying to figure out what it was. Whatever it was, it smelled good.

"It's sweet and sour chicken. Just try some." Rin encouraged him.

"Trust me Jordan-chan Rin's sweet and sour chicken is amazing. She's been making it for years since we were kids." Ichika said.

Taking Ichika's words Jordan used the spoon from the cafeteria and ate a piece of sweet and sour chicken. One the first piece went down his throat he began digging into the chicken.

"Well I see your enjoying it Jordan-chan." Jordan gave Rin a nod to confirm it and went back to eating.

"Thank you very much." He said in between mouthfuls

"Just don't say anything about you-know-what and we won't have any problems got it?"

"Don't worry Rin. I promise I won't make fun of your tiny chest again." Rin's ears took notice of those words.

"Now what did I just tell you?" Rin grabbed both of Jordan's cheeks and stretched them apart.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Jordan pleaded. "It was an accident I swear." Rin continued making weird faces with his cheeks. Not with enough force to try to hurt him, just to make an example. To be honest the two almost looked like brother and sister.

"My Rin-san making lunches and physical contact. I didn't know he was your type." Cecilia joked.

Rin stopped pulling Jordan's cheeks and faced Cecilia. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Jordan on the other hand began rubbing his sore cheeks.

(At least whatever bothered those two seems to be over now." Ichika took a bite of his chicken out of his bento box. Charlotte took notice of this as the cafeteria didn't serve chicken in the lunch today.

"Hey Ichika what are you eating?" Charlotte asked

"Oh this?" Ichika swallowed the food in his mouth. "It's some fried chicken Houki made for me. It's really tasty." Houki tried to hide her blushing face hearing Ichika's word of praise while the other four girls gave her a glare.

"Once again my enemy lands a surprise attack." Laura said. Hey eye locked on Houki.

"It was only because I made too much." Houki turned her face to the side. Her actions clearly showed it was a lie as her face started to turn red.

Jordan kept looking at Ichika and Houki, shifting his gaze from one to the other. (She made a meal for him so does that mean?)

"Hey Ichika."

Ichika turned to Jordan still eating some chicken.

"Is Houki your girlfriend?" Jordan asked.

"G-G-GIRLFRIEND!" the other four girls yelled out.

At that moment Ichika started choking on his chicken while Houki's face turned even redder. All the other girls instantly noticed this.

"T-those reactions just now." Cecilia pointed at Ichika.

Charlotte seemed to be hyperventilating. (Ichika how could you?)

"It can't be!" Laura was holding her head as if reality had begun to collapse around her. (Have I lost the war?)

(Did I say something wrong?) Jordan took another bite of his sweet and sour chicken. Jordan didn't know much about love. Just that a man and a women lived together and helped one another.

"Ichika is this true!" Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura all crowded around the still coughing Ichika. It almost looked like they were about to cry.

Ichika pounded his chest trying to end his coughs. When he caught his breath he looked at everyone. Jordan looked clueless wondering what was going on while Houki was hiding her face. The other four girls were right in front of Ichika waiting for his answer.

"Well Jordan-chan." Ichika stopped himself. (I have to pick my words carefully or else) "Houki is just my friend who happens to be a girl. That's all."

"Oh." The four maidens gave a huge sigh of relief. The battle for Ichika was not over yet. Houki seemed to be muttering something about a dense baka

(This seems like the perfect time to gain some points with Ichika.) Cecilia opened up her picnic box and revealed a wide variety of sandwiches. "Ichika-san as an apology for my outburst how would you like a specially handcrafted sandwich." She held out the basket for Ichika.

There seemed to be about twenty different types of sandwiches in there. They looked well prepared as if they were crafted by gourmet chiefs. If they were made by anyone else they would definitely be edible.

"O-oh Cecilia you…" Ichika had no words.

"Don't be shy now. I made an assortment of sandwiches so pick your favorite." She had a smug look on her face. Everyone (minus Jordan) started scooting back from the lethal weapon known as Cecilia's cooking.

(Think of an excuse Ichika.) "Um the thing is Cecilia I'm too full. Maybe another day though." Ichika tried to sound sorry hoping Cecilia would buy it.

"Aww but I made them just for you Ichika-san. Would any of you care for a sandwich?"

"NO" All four girls quickly refused Cecilia's offer. Last time they took a bite of Cecilia's food they all ended up in a hospitable for two days. They each shuddered as they recalled the meals Cecilia prepared. As long as no one took a bite of her food, everyone would be ok.

"I'll have one." Everyone turned their head to the direction of the voice. It came from Jordan who began crawling to Cecilia.

"Jordan-chan I wouldn't do that if I were you." Houki warned.

"What she said." Laura didn't want to wish what she experienced. Even to her worst enemies.

"Why? It's only a sandwich." Jordan had no idea of the horrors of Cecilia's cooking since it was his first day. No one in the group ever had the heart to tell Cecilia how bad her cooking really was.

Cecilia held the basket open in front of Jordan. "I see you have an eye for good taste. Pick whichever one you like." She turned her head to the group. "Soon you'll all see the fruits of my hard work."

"Let's see which one do I want?" Jordan moved his hand over the basket deciding which one to take.

Rin crawled over to Ichika. "Ichika do something! Jordan can't eat her food" She whispered.

"Well it can't be too bad. They look pretty good so maybe Cecilia improved." Ichika whispered back. He wanted to believe in Cecilia but so far she hasn't given him any reason to believe in her cooking yet.

"Ichika this is Cecilia we're talking about. Do you remember the last time she made something as simple as curry?" How could Ichika forget? Fun fact did you know mixing the right spices can create poisons? Well somehow Cecilia blended the spices to create a poison curry. It almost killed Ichika but luckily it only kept him in bed for two days. Rin spent the whole day taking care of Ichika but that's another story.

"I'll take this one." Jordan chose a sandwich which contained cheese, ham, and tomato. It looked pretty delicious but that only made everyone even more worried.

All the girls were giving Ichika a look of you- got-to-do-something!

(Sorry about this Cecilia.) Ichika said mentally.

"Whoops my hand slipped!" Ichika did a fake fall forward with his arm extended. It was extended enough to know the sandwich out of Jordan's hand and have it land on the ground. Now the sandwich was no longer edible.

(Crisis averted) Ichika thought. The other four girls gave a mental sigh of relief.

Jordan and Cecilia were staring at the now knocked over sandwich.

"Ichika you klutz. I worked hard on that."

"My bad Cecilia." Ichika's face looked like he was sorry but on the inside he felt like a hero.

"Well that's a shame. Looks like Jordan can't eat your sandwich now." Rin said with fake sympathy

"In that case I'll take this one." Jordan grabbed another sandwich that contained ham and tomato and quickly took a bite. With one bite the timer started ticking.

Rin sprung to Jordan and immediately grabbed him by his shoulders and started shaking him violently.

"SPIT IT OUT. SPIT IT OUT!" She shook Jordan hoping he would cough up the bite of sandwich he took. However her shaking had the opposite effect as it made him accidently swallow the food in his mouth. All the girls and Ichika watched as the lump traveled down Jordan's neck.

"Jordan-chan are you ok? Throw up if you need to." Ichika was at Jordan's side making sure he was ok. Currently Jordan was just sitting there with no movement or sign of life at all.

"See I've told you all I've improved my cooking skills." Cecilia boasted.

Ichika gave him a poke trying to get a response. All it did was knock Jordan to the floor where he continued to lay motionless.

Charlotte crawled to Jordan and put her head to Jordan's chest. Her eyes grew wide with panic.

"GUYS I THINK JORDAN'S DEAD!" Charlotte burst out.

Everyone in the group (minus Cecilia) started to panic.

"I'll go get the nurse." Houki got up and sprinted for the door to find someone with medical experience.

Ichika was currently shaking Jordan trying to get him awake . Laura moved over and pushed Ichika out of the way. "Leave this to me, I have medical training." Was all she said as cracked her knuckles. Laura began applying chest thrusts to Jordan trying to get him moving again. Good thing the military taught their soldiers CPR.

"It's finally happened Cecilia's food has killed someone." Rin pointed her finger at Cecilia. "He was only a boy Cecilia. Why did you do it?"

"What are you talking about? It's obvious he went into shock after tasting a gourmet meal like never before." Cecilia went on. "My sandwiches are like a small taste of heaven."

"Just because you use fancy words does not make your food any better."

While Rin and Cecilia argued over Jordan's condition Charlotte was inspecting the sandwich Jordan just ate. It looked like a plain ham and tomato sandwich.

"Say Cecilia did you do anything to these sandwiches?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing to major. Just painted the tomatoes red and added some beauty products to make them look just like the picture."

Eating paint and make-up products? Yup that would make someone sick.

"Didn't you taste test any of these?" Rin put in.

"Of course I didn't. I must not take in any unnecessary calories in order to keep this figure of mine."

An awkward wind blew past the group as no one knew what to say.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Rin, Charlotte, and Laura yelled at Cecilia.

Jordan's first day at IS academy was…. Unique.

**SCENE CHANGE: ?**

"That's concludes the report on the confirmed second male pilot Jordan Silver." A news lady announced from the TV. "Could this be the start of more males piloting IS units? Check out our website for mo-."

A hand holding a remote controller pressed a button which froze the TV screen. It pressed another button rewinding the TV until it stopped on a picture of Jordan in his IS unit.

"Well well well." The man sitting in a red recliner chair got up and started stretching. "You've finally revealed yourself Jordan." He walked towards a window which displayed a setting sun over the city. From the distance that could be seen the man appeared to be in a tall building.

The man looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had a tall skinny build which didn't seem to have much muscle. He wore a white lab coat with long sleeves. He had short clean black hair, wore glasses, had untrimmed eye brows, and a pointy chin. The most noticeable feature on his face was a gorgeous mustache that would even make a certain red plumber jealous.

"Thought you could hide forever Jordan? Well you can run but you can't hide forever." He began rubbing his hands together in an evil way.

"Are you still talking to yourself or is that just never gonna end?" A young female voice came from the corner of the room.

In the corner was a girl sitting cross-legged in a blue beanbag chair reading a magazine. The way she held the magazine completely covered her face. She was wearing purple pajamas pants and a white T-shirt.

"Oh Roza I forgot you were here." He walked over to the girl. "Tell me how does it feel to see your old friend Jordan again?"

Roza tightly gripped the page of her magazine. "I don't care about or whatever happens to him." She argued.

"Really? I thought you two were the… what did you call yourself?" He paused for a moment trying to recall a name. "The Ultimate duo?" The man joked. Roza gave him a growl letting him know he was pissing her off.

"Putting the past aside, you remember your part of my plan do you not?" He began walking back to his recliner.

"Yeah I remember your stupid plan doctor."

The man stopped walking and stood still. "Stupid plan?" He slowly turned his body facing Roza. "Only average idiots come up with stupid plans. Do you not know who I am?"

Roza sighed. "Yeah yeah" she said in annoyance. "You're the-"

"Well allow me to tell you." He cut her off. The man clapped his hands twice quickly. All the window shades in the room dropped down and the lights went pitch black.

Two spotlights from the ceiling shined down on the man as he cleared his throat.

"I am the great Doctor Glimmer. Head CEO of Glim corporation, top company of research in IS mechanics and core research. As a scientist I have made major contributions to the study of the IS. Not to mention owner of this amazing mustache." He groomed his mustache to emphasize it.

"My biggest study though is in figuring out why they only respond to women and not men. That is a question even I cannot answer yet. All my research is done to assist the men of our world, and for one other reason, Anyway the world I see it has become a mess." He began walking around the room with the spotlights following him.

"Men are being mistreated due to the shift in power thanks to these IS units. Women are given unfair privileges and advantages just for being a different gender. It truly is a sad thing." He held his head down covering his eyes. "Who could save the men in this world from this mistreatment? Who I ask you?"

Roza was still sitting in her beanbag chair turning a page in her magazine. (Is he still talking?) She didn't look like she was paying any attention at all to the doctors show.

Suddenly two speakers in the room started playing inspirational music.

"WELL LOOK NO FURTHER!" He yelled. "It will be I Dr. Glimmer to be the one will save the men of this world. One day men will be able to pilot IS units and balance between genders shall be restored. When the secrets of the IS are uncovered, the world will be thanking me and my name shall go down in history." Glimmer made a pose holding both his arms up as if he were king of the world.

He held that pose for a few seconds as the music in the room died down. All the lights turned back on and the window covers rose up. Roza began clapping her hands sarcastically.

"So Roza do you finally understand who I am now?"

"Yup I sure do."

"Good now then-"

"You're a freaky scientist with a huge ego and terrible fashion."

Time seemed to stop for Glimmer as he heard those words. (She called me freaky!) The word freaky kept echoing over and over in the doctor's ears. The world began to spin around the doctor as he fell to the floor.

"I heard music, what's going on?"

A man entered the room. He was dressed in a butler's tuxedo with a red tie and a black suit. He looked to be in his mid-forties. He had neat brown hair, and wore a monocle over his left eye. He sounded like he had a British accent.

Everything looked normal with Roza sitting in her chair reading. Well almost normal. He saw doctor was on his hands and knees muttering the words freaky in a quiet tone. Almost like a broken record player.

"You insulted him again didn't you?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Allow me to fix this one." He knelt over to the broken doctor. "Do not listen to that little girl. You're the amazing doctor Glimmer."

The sound of those words got him back on his feet in an instant.

"Yes of course I am. It will take more than words to knock over the mighty doctor Glimmer." He boasted.

He dusted himself off and began laughing.

"Now on to preparations. Michael go gather all the information you can on IS academy. I have a feeling were going to pay them a visit someday."

"Yes sir right away." Michael gave the doctor a bow and exited the room. Glimmer than turned to face Roza who was still reading.

"Roza your task is to-"

"Can't you see I'm reading?" She interrupted.

"Keep doing that. I have a lot of phone calls to make so don't disturb me." Glimmer took a cell-phone out of his pocket and began dialing some numbers as he walked out of the room. "Hello Squall, I'm ready to begin with the plan."

With that the doctor was out of the room.

Making sure the coast was clear; Roza put the magazine down and got up from the bean bag chair. She put her arms behind her back stretching her muscles.

With her face uncovered Roza looked like a young child. Her face looked half Japanese and half American. She had short black hair that came just above the end of her neck. On her face she had green eyes, a small nose, and white skin.

After she finished stretching Roza walked over and took a seat in the doctor's recliner facing the TV. Just as she grabbed the remote she noticed Jordan's picture still frozen on the screen.

"Jordan." She softly whispered. She closed her eyes and looked down as if remembering something. (He looks so much older now.)

(No I don't care whatever happens to him.) She concluded.

She shook her head as if trying to get those thoughts out of her head. With a push of a button the TV went back to daily programing as Roza went from channel to channel trying to find something to watch.

**Well that was chapter 6. I feel like this isn't one of my better chapters with the OC's and such. I hoped I made the OC's ok as they will play a role later on. I apologize for taking another month to write a chapter. Let me know what you like in the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next time Laura tries to find out for herself if Jordan is who he says he is. A boy or a girl in disguise?**

**Next time Chapter 7: Got to see, Got to know.**

**Coco6561 logging out**


End file.
